Don't Trick Me
by Nedth
Summary: Dans toute chose, il y a une limite. Une limite à ne pas dépasser... La "Team Free Will" avait, comme qui dirait, la technique parfaite et imparable pour toujours la repousser. Mais l'accumulation devient dure à supporter. DESTIEL.
1. Amertume

**Pseudo : **Nedth

**Disclaimer :** Parce que je reprend du Supernatural, rien n'est de moi.

**Title :** Don't Trick Me (ne me dupe pas)

**Rate : ** Mmm ça va osciller, mais je pense que T devrait suffire, au moins pour les injures et jurons, un brin vulgaire.

**Paring :** Destiel sur fond de colère, de doutes et de regret... Et de tendresse. Parfois ,).

**Note :** Mmm, que dire. Je suis heureuse que vous lisiez ma Fanfic =). Je suis aussi un peu anxieuse étant donné que c'est mon premier essaie sur ce paring. De plus, je reprend l'histoire après l'épisode 09 S 10 et vous pouvez considérez que j'ai à peine un chouilla modifié la fin. De sorte à ce que tout ce beau monde puissent se retrouver au bunker. Oui, même Dean. Du coup, ça pu le spoil, ma fic. Toutes mes excuses et bonne lectures =3.

Ps : Voilà, étant donné que c'est ma première fic sur ce paring, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestion si jamais vous trouvez que je suis OOC. N'hésitez surtout pas =).

Ps 2 : Milles excuses si trop d'erreurs sont encore présentes. J'ai fait plusieurs passages pour les gommer, mais n'ayant pas encore trouvé de bêta... Et bien... milles excuses .

* * *

**Don't Trick Me.**

Dans toute chose, il y a une limite. Une limite à ne pas dépasser... La "Team Free Will" avait, comme qui dirait, la technique parfaite et imparable pour toujours la repousser. Si implacable, comme technique, que les membres de cette joyeuse compagnie s'étonnaient encore et toujours des merdes qui pouvaient leur tomber sur la gueule. Vous savez, celles que vous essayez à tout prix, mais alors vraiment à tout prix, d'éviter ? Puis ils se posaient devant le fait accomplit et d'un commun accord ils passaient à autre chose. Ils avançaient, laissaient le passé et s'attelaient à réparer la nouvelle boulette – et c'est un euphémisme – qu'ils venaient de déclencher. L'accumulation devenait lourde, au fil du temps..

Dean regarda la marque de Caïn qui lui brûlait le bras droit. Il sera le poing, tandis que sa main gauche se refermait sur cette brûlure jusqu'à l'étouffer. Une inspiration, il bloque et il relâche. C'était passé. Lentement, avec un dégoût permanent envers lui même, il fixait chaque gestes de la blondinette. Claire. Elle avait quoi... quatorze, quinze ans ? Tss... Elle devrait être en train de bouffer des glaces et ramoner la bouche de son nouveau petit copain... Pas en train de tenir une arme pour aller botter le cul de quelconque monstre ou démon qui traînait dans les parages.

-Tes coudes sont trop bas.

Ça voix était monocorde. Dénuée d'une quelconque émotion. Non, lui demandez pas d'avoir un tant soit peu de commisération. Là, maintenant, tout de suite c'était impossible. La rage grondait si fort au creux de gorge qu'il valait mieux tenir la bride à toute forme de sentiments. Il ne savait ce qu'il en sortirait, le cas échéant. Et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

-Aller, recommence. Tiens tes épaules... Non là t'es trop en arrière.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dean s'approcha de la gosse pour se placer derrière elle et lui imposer la bonne posture à adopter pour tirer un tant soit peu correctement. Il remarqua que, sous les airs revêches de l'adolescence, ses mains tremblaient sur la prise du pistolet. En même temps, elle débarquait à peine dans ce monde ci, pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore terrifiée. Ça lui passerait... tôt ou tard... Tôt ce serait bien, quand même.

-Avance un peu ton pied.

Et pour l'aider à réagir, il lui tapote le talon du bout de sa godasse. Il flanque ses mains sur ses épaules comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel gaillard et lui positionne ainsi le buste. Du dessus du poing, il lui donne deux petits coups sous un coude pour le redresser puis s'écarte pour la laisser faire. Claire le juge un instant du coin de l'œil, inspire et expire profondément et se remet à tirer.

-C'est mieux. Continue comme ça.

Bruit de verre contre le bois d'une table. Un bouteille qu'on dé-bouchonne et le liquide liquoreux que l'on sert. Aller un petit coup pour la route ! Cul-Sec. Le Winchester ne sentit même pas la brûlure de l'alcool au fond du gosier. Légère chatouille un peu tiède... C'était mieux que rien. Il remplit un second verre et rangea la bouteille. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il faisait tourner le whisky au fond du verre d'un air lasse. Haussement de sourcil, petit soupir en secouant la tête et de seconde plus tard, le claquement du verre attesta de son vide. La gosse s'était retournée en un sursaut anxieux de nouvelle recrue.

-Sans déconner ? Vous buvez ici ? Maintenant ?

L'air ahuri de la jeune fille n'eut pour effet que de laisser une vague expression de défit sur le trait endurcit du chasseur, un sourcil levé.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause d'un balle perdu parce que vous être trop bourré pour m'apprendre à tirer !

Dean étira une moue faussement amusé, avec un de ces sourire en coin, railleur. La seconde d'après, tout amusement disparu. Il s'approcha sans vaciller ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, attrapa le revolver de Claire la pointe sur la cible d'un seul bras tendu et marqua un headshot magistral sur le papier.

-Aller, recommence. On a bientôt terminé.

Mi-figue, mi raisin, elle reprend place. Ses deux mains en poing sur le petit Beretta neuf millimètres qu'on lui avait dégoté. Un Storm Compact... Une vrai petite arme de fillette. Parfait pour qu'elle se fasse la main. Chaque détonation la faisait frissonner. Horreur, peur, exaltation. Il y avait tellement de chose qui se passaient, les première fois qu'on tenait un flingue dans les mains. Qu'on prenait conscience de ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort au sein de sa poigne. Avec le temps, ça disparaissait. En partie...

Puis la séance d'entraînement se termina. Dans un silence presque religieux où résonnaient le cliquetis des munitions que l'on range, le tintement des sécurités que l'on réenclenche l'ambiance générale ne fit que s'alourdir. Les oreilles de Dean bourdonnaient de froissements et de murmures. Sortes de griffes de chat contre un tronc d'arbre, qui se plantent et se retirent d'un plaisir malsain.

-Et, Castiel, que fait-il ? C'est lui qui est revenu me chercher. J'aurais cru que...

-Ouai, bah, t'sais quoi ? Cas**tiel** aurait dut te laisser là-bas. Peut importe ce qu'était ta vie, ça valait mieux que celle ci.

-T'en sais rien de comment je vivais ! T'as pas à juger de ce genre de chose.

-Oh, crois moi. Ta vie c'était Disney Land. Avec Mikey, Donald et Plutôt pour te faire faire un tour de manège. Mais sois-en sûre, tu vas chier dans ton froc lorsque tu vas faire le grand saut. Alors profite d'être ici au chaud ! Parce qu'une fois dehors, le gouffre de Helm te semblera être un conte de fée.

Il fixait la petite droit dans les yeux. Émeraude liquide contre saphir tourbillonnant. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Cette gosse était définitivement trop jeune... Sa bouche sursauta, nauséeuse et il se détourna de la blondinette pour ranger l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Claire le fixait tout en essayant de masquer son trouble sans réellement pouvoir y arriver. Tout ceci la terrifiait la prenait aux tripes et lui donnait envie de vomir tout son être. Ses yeux lui criaient de pleurer d'effroi. Mais non, pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie, avec Sam et Castiel, elle le portait en horreur. Sa désinvolture, sa froideur... Toute la colère qu'il nourrissait semblait dégouliner jusqu'à Claire pour rebondir avec une intensité nouvelle.

-Et pour Cas, les armes à feu c'est pas son truc. Tu vois, lui dans l'histoire, c'est plutôt Gandalf.

Adossé contre le mur froid de l'entrée de la salle de tir Castiel observait le plafond avec un intérêt nouvellement découvert. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Retourner vers Claire pour veiller sur elle, comme il l'avait promis à Jimmy Novak... Oui, aucun doute là dessus. Il ne faisait que tenir sa promesse, après tout. Un poids semblait pourtant reposer sur sa poitrine. Un poids qui s'était intensifié avec les paroles cinglantes de réalité que venait de débiter l'aîné des Winchester. Quoi que le gouffre de Helm était tout de même exagéré, comme comparaison. Ils ne s'étaient jamais, en tout cas à cette époque et depuis qu'il suivait les deux frères, retrouvé face à une telle armée de démons. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Comme quoi, connaître les références cinématographiques n'aidait pas à comprendre lorsque Dean les employait. Et puis il n'était pas un sorcier. Il était un ange... Ou presque. Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme tel alors que la grâce qui l'animait n'était pas la sienne et qu'il mourrait lorsque celle-ci serait consommé ? Que de questions...

-Quand on parle du loup.

Le brun ajusta son regard sur le maître d'arme qui sortait en compagnie de la fille de Jimmy. Il se redressa pour lui faire fasse, comme prit sur le vif... Pourtant il ne faisait rien d'anormal. Fallait dire aussi que Dean aurait relevé un mort rien que par sa présence hostile, ces derniers temps.

-Hello, Castiel.

La voix de la blondinette était déjà plus émotives. L'ange se détendit un peu et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

-Bonjour, Claire.

Il devait être si horrible, ce sourire, que pour toute réponse elle lui accorda seulement un air effaré presque méfiant. Cas pinça les lèvres pour se donner contenance avant de planter son regard dans les émeraudes gelées du Winchester.

-Dean, je dois te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Seul.

L'adolescente les regarda tour à tour, dubitative, pinça les lèvres avec un similitude effrayante avec Castiel... Il commençait déjà à déteindre sur la gosse. Ou alors, elle le prenait pour modèle, nourrissant les vains espoir d'y revoir un jour l'ombre de son père. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Les billes de profondeur océaniques toujours plantée dans la malachite assombries... Le bruit des phalanges qui craquent attesta que Dean serrait les poings à leur paroxysme.

-C'est pas le moment, Cas.

Le chasseur passa devant en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas toucher le brun qui lui barrait la route. Ne serait-ce que l'effleurer le répugnait. Bon... Une pointe se matérialisa contre la poitrine du sus-nommé. Une inspiration plus tard, ce dernier tourna les talons et parti à la suite de son interlocuteur. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu en ramenant la jeune fille, il ne savait comment parler avec l'héritier de Caïn, qui semblait l'éviter comme la peste... Un attitude qui continuait d'échapper à Castiel. Mais là, pas d'échappatoire. Dean ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il se mit à sa suite d'un pas rapide et lui attrapa le bras d'un main ferme pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Inspiration grondante de la part du chasseur... La discussion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

-C'est à propos de Claire. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne me p...

-À propos de Claire ? Vraiment ? Tu te demandes comment elle va ? Maintenant ? Tu te fou de ma gueule Castiel, non ?

Dean dégagea son bras d'un coup sec. Se tourna de toute sa hauteur vers la gueule d'ange qui le regardait avec toute l'innocence de la terre. Putain, comment faisait-il, hein ? Même en ayant été humain, il avait toujours cette gueule de mioche qui comprenait rien... Castiel détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Certainement, la fureur qui brûlait en Dean le dérangeait, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose comme... qu'en savait-il ? De la culpabilité ? Du regret ? Encore une fois ? Comme toujours, hein ? Ça ne changeait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver cette fois...

-Je ne me fou pas de gueule, Dean. Est-ce que ça va, pour elle ?

-Putain de merde, Cas. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une. Elle est détruite, Cas. Détruite. Elle est en miette et faut la reconstruire. Tu as bousiller ses chances de vivre une vie normale, Enfoiré !

La voix grondante du Winchester ne fit en rien vaciller l'allure de l'ange. Et ce, même si une lame imaginaire s'enfonçait avec une lenteur infernale dans sa poitrine. Dieux que l'humanité était difficile à encaisser. L'ange en avait eut un lourd aperçu alors qu'il en était totalement un. Et maintient qu'un peu de jus l'alimentait, les douleurs semblaient amoindries. Qu'aurait-il ressenti sans cela ? L'impression d'avoir le cœur qui explose ? Ou alors, était-ce la force de l'habitude qui créait une gaine autour de son cœur pour tenir la bride à la souffrance. La pointe perça un peu plus. Et le pus de la colère pénétra le sang qui lui montait à la tête. Castiel ne resterait pas sans rien dire, à regarder cet humain aux abois l'insulter pour une chose qui relevait de son devoir, de ses promesses et ses convictions.

-C'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle. Je tiens ma promesse, Dean. Je n'allais pas la laisser devenir la pute d'un groupe de criminels !

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté en dévoilant une canine en un rictus venimeux. La tension lui raidit le bras droit. Il en écrasa ses phalanges contre la paume de sa main. Son poing se contorsionna faisant craquer sèchement l'articulation. La brûlure de son avant bras reprenait sa torture et diffusait un insidieux filet de folie dans le reste de son corps... Insidieux et enivrant. Dans ses yeux, les pupilles se dilatèrent d'un demi millimètre, durcissant son regard de hargne.

-Cas. Me sors pas une excuse à deux balles. T'en sais rien de comment ça aurait tourné.

Sa voix roulait depuis sa gorge comme une lointaine avalanche de roche, grave et sourde. L'emplumé se préparait à la riposte. Raide comme la justice, le visage clos et statufié, d'une attitude sûr de lui qu'il héritait de son passé millénaire. Dieu, que Dean avait envie de lui enfoncer la gueule dans le mur d'à côte. Mais non, il se retenait. C'était Cas ! Pas comme si, les décisions à la con étaient une habitude.

-Mais, ce que je vois, c'est que tu l'as condamnée. Moi je me souvient d'un certain Jimmy Novak qui était près à tout pour la tenir éloignée de cette merde. Là, tu fais exactement tout le contraire. J'appelle pas ça, tenir une promesse.

Touché. Cas pinça les lèvres. Manqua de détourner le regard, mais se reprit à temps. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais resta mué et la referma pour s'humecter les lèvres. Lentement il pencha sa tête sur le côté, détaillant chaque ligne du visage de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il avançait son nez pour mieux voir. Une sombre humeur glacée lui parcourra l'échine. Pincement de lèvre et on se redresse, le menton haut, le regard alerte.

-Dean, je m'efforce de veiller sur elle. Si j'avais pu je lui aurait épargné cette vie, cr...

Le poing vola. Celui de Dean. Le brun bougea à temps pour contrer et repousser le Winchester contre un mur du couloir. D'une main, il lui tint le poignet droit et il lui plaqua son autre bras sous la gorge. La tête du chasseur cogna le mur et lui arrachant un geignement. La tension redescendit d'un cran. L'ange s'écarta avec précaution, lèvres closes et étrécies. L'autre se passe une main derrière la tête. Il aurait une putain de bosse à l'arrière du crâne. 'Chier... Il la secoua, se passa une autre main sur le visage se massant l'arrête du nez. Ses iris de jades se posèrent avec clarté sur Castiel. Ahuri, ça, il l'était. Battant des cils, ses pensées se réagençaient. Il se rendit compte que ses oreilles bourdonnait alors que le bruit de font venait de cesser. La migraine lui prit le reste de la tête en guise de contre-coup. Un coup d'œil vers son bras puis vers l'ange. Le bras, l'ange...

-Awh... Bordel de merde...

-Tu devrais garder tes forces pour les démons. On en aura besoin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme en chien de faïence. La fureur s'était dissipée, laissant la frustration derrière elle. Le brun détourna ses prunelles océaniques puis enclencha un pas rapide vers la sortie du couloir.

-Tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

Il y avait comme de l'incompréhension dans la voix du chasseur. L'ange se retourna vers l'assommé en penchant la tête sur le côté. Encore ce moment d'hésitation où ses paroles moururent à la sortie de sa bouche.

-Plus tard, peut-être.

De la distance, de la froideur. Un retour du Castiel originel que l'aîné des frères avait connu. Son estomac s'enroula sur lui même, sa mâchoire se crispa. Dean lui emboîta le pas, la migraine montante.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté.

La sincérité résonante. Cas frémit en se retournant. Ses paupière se baissèrent, sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, la résignation fondit sur le lignes de son visage. Ses prunelles franche transpercèrent celles du l'héritier de Caïn.

-Je sais Dean, je sais. Mais... On en reparlera plus tard.

Ses talons firent demi-tour. Un soupir tremblotant lui échappa alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre la bibliothèque du bunker. La marque de Caïn, certain manuscrit en parlait... Un besoin pressant de les lire le guidait.

-Bruis de pas, rapide et légers, de simples effleurements succins sur parquet. Froissement de papier. Le « bam » d'un bouquin qui s'écrase sur la table.

-Hey Castiel, ça va comme tu veux ?

Sam ne releva même pas les yeux de son ordinateur. Ses doigts pianotaient sur les touches du clavier avec une dextérité arachnide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il passa sur la page d'un « Fansite » de « Supernatural »... Fermer, la page et vite. Très vite... Voilà, c'était mieux. Les fan-arts intitulés « Wincest » avait, comme qui dirait, la fâcheuse tendance à le faire vomir avec plus d'efficacité qu'un corps en putréfaction se relevant de la mort par n'importe quel sortilège nécrotique.

-Mmm...ça va. On n'a rien d'autre sur la marque de Caïn ?

-Sam glissa un regard en coin vers l'homme penché sur son vieux grimoire.

-Il y en a peu. Quelques pages sur les chevalier de l'enfer. Deux ou trois parchemin sur l'histoire de Caïn. C'est tout.

La tête brune se redresse. Regarde son interlocuteur comme pour sonder son âme puis se repenche gravement sur son grimoire. Ses mains en parcouraient les pages, frénétiques. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant, s'agrandirent puis... Non. Soupire.

-Tu es certainement passé à côté de quelque chose.

Non, il n'était passé à côté de rien... Il avait passé des mois entiers à éplucher toute la bibliothèques en ne dormant qu'une heure tout les trois jours. Donc, non. Sam Winchester n'était passé à côté de rien du tout dans cette bibliothèque.

-Cas, j'ai épluché chaque page de chaque bouquin parlant de près ou de loin de Caïn et des chevaliers de l'enfer. Donc non, rien ne m'a échappé.

Nouveau redressement, les mèches noires voletèrent au-dessus de la tête de l'être millénaire alors qu'elle se secouait de droite à gauche. Il se redressa, la chaise crissa contre le sol, puis il se mit à faire le tour des étagères, scrutant le dos de chaque bouquin qu'il dépassait. Une main sous le menton, il en tire un en arrière, regarde la première et quatrième de couverture... Non, il le remet en place.

-Alors, on ne cherche pas au bon endroit.

Sam se tourna sur sa chaise pour observer l'homme dont le trench-coat ondulait dans son dos. Son cœur de petit frère se serrait et ses pensée drivèrent sur Dean... Dean qui oscillait entre l'ombre et la lumière depuis son séjour en enfer. Mais le fil du rasoir sur lequel dansait son aîné semblait peu à peu s'estomper pour basculer vers un brouillard noir et opaque de ténèbres. Voir Castiel s'activer si soudainement n'aidait pas à le rassurer. Inspire, expire. Il secoua sa tête et ses mèches mi-longues lui fouettèrent le visage.

-Et tu voudrais chercher où ? J'ai regarder tout les manuscrit, ouvrages, parchemins traitant de l'enfer, des démons et même de Lucifer. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Là seule chose qui avait marché pour Dean, c'était la purification par le sang.

L'ange vrilla le buste, détailla le cadet, les lèvres entre-ouverte avant de les pincer, sourcil froncés. Ses deux mains sur le visage, il s'étira lacement la peau de son réceptacle. Qui, en fait, était sienne depuis quelques temps. Un corps créé à l'image de père de Claire, mais c'était le sien.

-Euh... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dean ? Il va bien ? (La voix du plus jeune se faisait déjà craintive et l'angoisse le gagnait comme un raz-de-marré englouti un littoral) Cas, faut que tu me dises si...

-Rien de grave, Sam. Dean est simplement à cran depuis que Claire est ici.

La vague se retira. Les yeux ciel, il remercia le ciel par pur reflex. Son cœur retrouva une allure de croisière mais l'angoisse ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Claire ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai voulu lui parler de la petite, mais... Mais il s'est quelque peu énervé.

Passage de langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Le regard en biais fixant le sol. Moment de réflexion, de doute. La tête brune balança légèrement d'avant-arrière. Ses dents mordirent la chair de sa bouche. Inspiration forcée, on relâche. Le regard inquisiteur de Sam lui indiquait le manque de discrétion dont il faisait preuve pour cacher son trouble. Il glissait désespérément ses pupilles à la rencontre de celle de l'ange, qu'il fini par capter, non sans mal.

-Dean n'aime pas vraiment voir des gamin enrôlé dans la chasse au monstre. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Mais s'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu me le dis ! Je l'imagine très bien avoir eut envie de t'en coller par rapport à la gosse, mais si...

-Sam. Purifié ou non, Dean porte la marque. Tôt où tard il subira à nouveau son influence. Et je tiens à lui au moins autant que toi. Alors, j'aimerais éviter qu'on en arrive là.

Moment de silence. Le chasseur se passa la main dans ses longues mèches. Emplir ses poumons d'air lui sembla aussi difficile que de sortir de l'eau avec un boulet de fer fixé à la cheville. Un tour sur lui même pour observer la quantité de livre de la bibliothèque, le sang pulsa à ses oreilles en une nuée de guêpes. Coup de pression, les recherches, il n'avait jamais cesser de les mener pour délivrer son frère de son fardeau. Mais entendre et voir son ami bousculer son rythme le transformer en une pauvre chose que le prédateur rattrape. Lèvres pincées, il refit face à Castiel.

-On a peut-être cherché au mauvais endroit. Prend les étagères du fond, je m'occupe de celles-ci. Ok ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien chef de garnison hocha la tête avant de replonger dans ses recherches.

* * *

**Note : **Voilà, ce premier chapitre est surtout une entrée en matière. J'espère que la suite vous emportera =) !


	2. Rancune

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et attendait certainement de voir ce que ça allait donner avant de se prononcer sur la qualité ou absence de qualité de Fan-Fiction. Je reste dans le même esprit de rancunes, d'accumulations et de non dit =).

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a des choses que l'on oublie pas. Des choses qui restent gravées aussi profondément dans la mémoire que dans la chair. Qui tissent un filigrane de toile d'araignée jusqu'à votre âme. Et la nuit ça vous réveille.

Les oreilles dans un essaim de guêpes. Un lutin qui lui tape sur la poitrine. Bam, bam... Bzz, Bzz. Dean se réveille comme on sort de l'eau après une longue apnée. La respiration haletante, les yeux exorbités, la sueur perle de son front et dégouline le long de l'arrête du nez. Il bat des cils, hagard, puis se passe les mains sur le visage. Un saut au fond de ses souvenirs lui indique que son rêve s'est envolé sans laisser de traces. Assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, il regarde autour de lui et la migraine pointe le bout de son nez. _Fait chier..._ Il se laisse tomber en arrière et referme les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Alors il reste comme ça, paupières closes. Attendant que ça passe.

Puis... Les souvenirs, c'est pas comme la télé. Tu les choisis pas avec une télécommande.

_Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, des images s'imposent à ses yeux. Il se revoie tout gamin, une tartine de beurre et de confiture dans la bouche, un bol de céréale à sa droite. Il entend un petit crissement, dans le fond, mais n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Pas réveillé... trop dur de connecter. Le crissement se rapproche, s'intensifie puis se calme et se transforme en rire et gazouillis qui lézardent dans sa boîte crânienne. Il se tourne sur sa chaise avec sa tartine dans la bouche, la manchonnant laborieusement tellement la tranche de pain est épaisse. Mais il adore ça, mâchonner sa tartine du matin. Il voit son père, le visage encore lisse et insouciant dans sa combi' de mécano. Dans les bras, y a Sam. Il s'acharne sur un biberon de lait et le père, encore jeune, a le sourire radieux de l'aurore. Ce sourire, c'est Sam qui en a hérité. Avec un soupire ensuqué, il se retourne face à son bol de cornflakes, Dean. Avalant une bouchée de son énorme tartine, il observe sa tendre maman. L'odeur du café se mêle à celui du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Il est trop petit pour en boire, de ce breuvage pour les grands. Mais le mélange de toute ses odeurs c'est rassurant. _

_Puis un jour tout change. Le soleil se couche, et quand vient l'aurore, tout n'est que ténèbres. Il pleut sur le parterre de fleur. Sur la terre encore molle. Des éclairs étranglés s'abattent sur les petites plaques de granit. « À ma femme, la plus merveilleuse », « Maman, à jamais dans nos cœur », « les anges t'accueillent dans un monde meilleur ». Il pleut sur la petite tombe de Mary Winchester. Le soleil à son zénith n'éclaira, dès lors, plus que d'un éclat morne. _

Dean se relève de son lit, pose pied à terre. Une, deux. Une, deux et le shh shh de ses chaussettes contre le parquet du bunker. Direction cuisine. Pas d'arrêts pipi, pas de halte télé, ne passez pas par la salle de bain. Il allume la lumière, grimace parce que c'est trop clair et avance sans hésitation, les yeux plissés, jusqu'à la bouteille d'alcool brun pour s'en servir un verre. Il regarde le whisky tourbillonner au fond. L'œil vide, il penche sa lourde tête sur le côté. Une nuit de deux heures, c'est trop peu. Il en manque deux autres. Ses cernes sont creuses et leur couleur rappelle le khol dégoulinant de la dernière pute qu'il s'est enfilé. Soupire lasse, il avale le contenu cul-sec, s'en sert un autre, quitte la cuisine faisant des ronds avec son verre au dessus du vide.

Promenade, promenade. Il passe par le salon, Sam s'est endormi avec un bouquin de magie élémentale. Dean haussa un sourcil et la commissure de ses lèvres se releva un peu. Un souffle plus tard et il reprend sa petite marche nocturne, profitant d'une gorgée du liquide liquoreux. À pas de loup, il passe par la bibliothèque. Il y a encore de la lumière. Sam avait dut oublié d'éteindre, pensant y revenir... Il s'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce domaine à quelque chose de sacré, en cet instant. Murmure respiratoire. Ça pousse, de la bouche entre-ouverte d'un nouvel endormit incongru, un petite souffle. Qui, comme poussé par les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, glisse contre contre le bois de la table et prend son envol. Arrivé contre une étagère remplie de livres, c'est une brise légère qui longe les murs. Le chasseur a l'impression de sentir la caresse tiède d'un soupir. Mais ce n'est, bien sûr, qu'une impression... Les petits poils de sa nuque se hérissent. Dean ferme les yeux, pince la lèvre inférieure et la mord une seconde. Nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

Une, deux... et le shh shh de ses chaussettes sur le parquet.

Winchester s'avance. Castiel est affalé sur la table de lecture, une page de son manuscrit encore entre les doigts. À droite, une grande tasse de café à moitié vide. Une fois à hauteur d'ange, il l'observe. Tête sur le côté qui s'alourdit un peu plus. Peut-être pourra-t-il finir sa nuit, le Dean ? Il reste immobile, dans le vague. Puis se reprend, secoue subrepticement la tête et joue de la bouche pour étirer les muscles de son faciès. Nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Verre vide. Il le pose à côté de la tasse de café.

Bim...

xxx

Sursaut d'un coup de marteau cardiaque. Cas se redresse et empoigne le poignet de Dean qui se détachait à peine du verre. Il a glissé son regard électrique jusqu'à l'intrus. Méfiance qui s'estompe. Lentement, il lâcha prise. Souffle rassuré, ses yeux s'adoucissent. Le dos se déploie et ses mains encore raides et ensuquées massent son visage aux traits tirés. Il s'était endormi, ici. Comme une souche. Et pourtant il avait prit une sacrée dose de café pour tenir la nuit. Sans trop comprendre, le ciel de ses iris s'éclaire mais quelques nuages humides persistent. Que c'est dur le réveil. Que c'est dur de dormir... Non pas dur. Gênant. Perte de temps.

-Tu dormais ? Je croyait qu'en tant qu'ange, à nouveau, tu n'en avais plus besoin.

Voix monocorde d'un Dean presque absent. Castiel fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas _ma_ grâce, Dean. Ne pas dormir signifierait y puiser dedans.

Sourcil qui se lèvent sur le front du Winchester et sa tête s'avance pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Dean. La grâce d'un ange est une énergie pure, qui se renouvelle. Sauf si elle n'appartient pas à celui qui la possède. Elle est intimement lié à l'âme d'un ange. C'est ce lien qui permet le renouvellement. Sans ce lien, à chaque fois que je puise dans la grâce, elle s'amoindrit

-Donc tu dors pour l'économiser.

C'est une affirmation de cerveau embrumé qui vient de comprendre un évidence.

Cas releva ses fesses de sa chaise pour s'étirer. Ce qu'il pouvait détester le craquement raide de ses os. Les engrenage de sa nuque dont on retirait les grains de sables. Les courbatures qui remontaient dans son dos lorsque celui-ci se redressait après une longue immobilité. Devoir bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Un regard vers Dean lui confirme que celui-ci le dévisage. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux s'agrandissant pour capter chaque geste, un sourire étrange remonte la commissure de ses lèvres. L'autre a des mouvement de têtes, des moues tressautantes sur les lèvres. Ça s'agite sous la boîte crânienne. Mais depuis quelques temps Castiel n'y avait plus accès. Un mur voilait la surface, autrefois limpide, de son protégé. Tellement de changement en trop peu de temps.

Mutisme. Silence. Un courant d'air imaginaire glace la pièce. Un fantôme n'aurait sut mieux faire. Dean jette un regard au verre vide. Papillonne des yeux en inspirant profondément, se redresse prenant toutes les précautions pour éviter de poser ses jaspes sur l'emplumé.

-Je retourne me coucher.

Il attrape son verre vide puis tourne les talons vers la sortie.

-Dean ?

Son prénom claironne à ses oreilles avec une douce chaleur, un peu trop vive. Dean se retourne tout aussi vite. Un ange passe. Fondu de prairie vers l'océan.

-Non... non rien. Désolé. Bonne nuit, Dean.

Cas rompt leurs regards et secoue la tête, désinvolte. L'hésitation insupportable des humains. Il tourne les talons.

-Hmm, pas grave. Au fait Cas.

Émeraude contre saphir, le retour. Un ange passe. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mmh...

L'hésitation insupportable... des humains.

-Y a une mission contre des sorciers en préparation ? (Il désigne le bouquin-oreiller de Castiel)

-Oh, ça. Non. Je comble des lacunes.

-Ha ? Et c'est tu trouve des choses intéressantes ?

-Rien que je ne sache déjà.

Castiel reprenait un peu de contenance, le phase de réveil passé, un peu. Sa voix, il réussit à la maîtriser en une tonalité aussi neutre qu'à sa première rencontre avec le chasseur. Le froid se refit plus mordant. Coupant court à toute autre discutions.

-D'accord. Eh bien, bonne nuit. Castiel.

Lèvres closes, étrécies. Les yeux qui s'effilent de formalité. Cas se retourne une ultime fois, trébuche, se cogne l'orteil dans le pied de la chaise qui racle au sol, manque de tomber mais reste debout.

Dean pouffe de rire, incontrôlable, dans le dos du maladroit. Mais l'ange ne se retourne pas. Serre les dents pour pas gémir de douleur parce que ça fait... comment disent-ils déjà ? À oui, un _putain de mal de chien._ Ne voyant pas que Dean a eut un mouvement en avant pour le retenir. Il continue sa route avec un sourire ironique, parce que Tout fait... _un putain de mal de chien..._

Le rire s'est écrasé sur un mur.

xxx

La voiture de Castiel, avec son immonde beige, n'était plus dans le hangar du bunker. Sam regardait l'espace vide de cette caisse d'un air contrarié. Comme quoi, même sans _ses_ ailes, il continuait de disparaître sans prévenir. Un regard par dessus l'épaule et il vit Claire, l'air neutre, pas même affectée, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Soupire lasse et le cadet tourne les talons en secouant lentement la tête. La blonde hausse son sourcil sceptique. Plus loin, y en a un qui rage déjà. Impossible de savoir pourquoi, depuis le garage, mais le grondement qui résonna annonçait le début d'une longue journée.

– Sympa, de bon matin.

Claire plante son regard azuré dans celui, plus délavé, de Sam. Sam acquiesce avec un soupire.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire… Comment tu vas, toi ?

Mouvement de tête pour inciter l'ado à la parole. Elle le regard, la lèvre molle, le regard brumeux. Voix caverneuse.

– C'est le matin, quoi.

Étirement de son petit corps de jeune fille. Petits craquement de rouages mal huilés et une grimace qui déforme les lignes souples de sa figure.

– Aïe…

Nouveau regard vers le jeune frère, lasse et ensuqué. Du genre qu'il devra s'en contenter. Du genre, pose pas de question l'asperge. Du genre, j'ai faim aussi… Parce que son estomac commence à se digérer en un rugissement glouglouteux.

Sam pousse son petit souffle amène et lui tapote le haut du dos. Geste affectif et familial. Claire s'en écarte comme un petit oiseau. Et le _hmm… _quelle souffle signifie_ m'touche pas toi_.

Le chasseur, qui avait plus de l'Homme-de-Lettre que son frangin, releva la commissure de ses lèvres, abaissa ses paupières avec lenteur. Un pas devant l'autre, il ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la cuisine dans un silence serein. Claire aimait ces silences. Ses pieds traînaient quelques murmures à l'oreille de Sam. Des petites suppliques étouffées, chargées de _attend-moi_. _Attend-moi, je profite. _Alors il attend, traîne des chaussettes.

_Et le Shh shh sur le parquet du bunker._

_xxx_

-He, Claire.

La blonde lève son nez de son bol de céréale vers les yeux reptiliens de Dean Winchester. Il était adossé grossièrement à sa chaise, jambes sur le côté, coude sur la table, nez au plafond et son regard glissant en coin pour l'observer.

-Il est où ton ange ?

C'était pas spécialement agressif, comme façon de dire. Juste une teinte de mauvaise humeur après s'être brûlé la main avec du café. D'où les grondements de rages qui, tantôt, avaient résonné. Mais Claire, ça la gonfle, là tout de-suite. La brume matinale encerclait trop bien sa tête.

-C'est pas mon ange.

Intonation re-pompée d'un certain emplumé. Dean tique et Sam se tend. L'atmosphère a la pesanteur d'avant l'orage.

-C'est lui qui t'as ramenée.

-Je n'ai rien demandé.

C'était comme si on pinçait la même corde deux fois au même moment. Les ondes s'entrechoquent et manquent d'éclater.

-T'aurais préféré quoi ? (Il y a une certaine douceur qui commence à pointer alors qu'il repensait, en cet instant, à ce que Castiel lui avait dit près de l'armurerie et des stands de tir.) Devenir la prostituée d'un connard qui se prenait pour le Parrain de la pègre ?

La corde éclate. Bam, les deux mains sur la table. Vlan, la chaise au sol.

-J'aurais préféré que t'ai jamais existé, Dean Winchester !

Le tranchant de la corde lacère, cinglant. Bam de la tasse de café sur la table. Vlan la chaise sur le sol. Bleu éclair et vert de rage. Dean ouvre la bouche, mais c'est Sam qui parle.

-Du calme !

Il s'est levé. Avec silence et vivacité. Ses paumes en l'air, réclamèrent la paix. Les muscles tendu le long de son corps, son regard est un yoyo entre Claire et son frère.

-On ne changera pas le passé. Alors, on se détend et on garde notre énergie pour des choses plus importantes.

Sa voix était ferme, tendu, limpide. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'aurait put réussir à apaiser les cœurs des deux protagonistes. Claire, ses larmes semblèrent lui monter. Elle se détourna, boudant le reste de ses céréales. Ses cheveux volent comme une cape par dessus ses épaules alors qu'elle presse le pas vers la sortie de la cuisine. Dean ne détourne pas son regard dur. Mais il se teinta de tristesse mal contenu lorsque la gamine disparu derrière le mur. Lourdement, il reposa ses fesses sur sa chaise en un soupire lasse et chevrotant, une main sur les yeux pour les masser et cacher cet instant de faiblesse, le transformer en nonchalance comme on dégaine un revolver. Il pouvait sentir le regard fixe de Sammy sur lui.

-Dean, écoute, il faut qu'on parle.

-Quoi, tu veux me quitter Sammy ?

Sourire joueur sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Il retira sa main de son visage pour récupérer son café, une mine désinvolte, comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis sérieux ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis que Claire est là t'es toujours à cran, c'est à peine si on peut te demander le sel. Et puis, t'as quoi contre elle ? Elle est complètement paumée. Tu devrais la soutenir un peu ! Elle au bord de la crise nerf, la pauvre. C'est la marque, c'est ça ? Elle commence à tirer ? Elle commence à influencer, à nouveau ? Si c'est le cas, faut que tu me le dises, Dean.

Les yeux de chien battu. _Ah Sammy…_ Le porteur de la marque roule des yeux au ciel avec un mouvement de négation.

-C'est pas ça. Je n'ai rien contre cette petite. Alors, oui, je suis un peu brusque. Oui, j'aurais aimé quelle ne soit jamais à nos côté. Elle est trop jeune, Sam. Elle à peine quinze ans !

-On a toujours été élevé comme ça, nous, et… On s'en sort pas si mal.

Tentative pour le rassurer : échec critique. Récompense : regard blasé.

-Sam. Même si je ne te connaissais pas je ne croirais pas un foutu mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

Regard au ciel de Sam. Bon, trouvons autre chose… Mais c'est Dean qui reprend la parole.

-Je hais ça. Mais j'ai pas le choix… Je hais agir comme papa.

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce comme s'il regardait le grand écran d'une salle de cinéma, pinçant les lèvres, ouvrant la bouche, abasourdit par la force des événements.

-Putain Sam… Je n'ai jamais voulu que Ben touche une seule arme. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est difficile de la voir en tenir une. Tirer coup après coup. Chacun se rapprochant toujours plus de sa cible. Toujours plus précis…

Il a un haut le cœur. Un dégoût profond qui manque de le faire vomir son café.

Sam l'observe, l'écoutant sans rien dire.

-Mais il faut. Il faut l'endurcir, la gamine. Il faut la protéger, qu'elle puisse se… se battre par la suite. Merde Sam. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Dean se releva d'une bourrade. Sam ne sut trop que dire. Ses yeux de martyr posés sur son frère. Oui il comprend. Il peut comprendre. Il ne vient de gratter que la partie émergente de l'iceberg. Avant de pouvoir insister sur quoi que ce soit, Dean n'est plus là.

xxx

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que la porte d'entrée du bunker se referma derrière un trenchcoat. Bras chargés de deux sac en papier plein à craquer, Cas descendait les escaliers avec maladresse. Qu'il était gênant de ne pas voir où mettre les pieds. Dean était en bas. La mâchoire basse et les sourcils haut. Les perles électriques glisse vers lui. La bouche de l'ange se pincèrent en une moue d'excuse.

-Salut, Dean.

Il voit beaucoup de choses dans le vert rivière. Un courant agité, irrégulier. Sans rompre ce contact visuel, il continue sa route jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Dean n'en revient pas. Même sans ses ailes, Cas restait... Cas... Lourd soupire. Colère sous-jacente. Soulagement. Trouble.

Et l'ange n'a pas envie d'affronter tout ça. Pas maintenant.

-Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

La douceur avec laquelle le demande manque de faire vaciller Dean. Mélange d'indignation (putain, c'est tout, _tu m'aides s'il te plait ?_) et d'euphorie (Cas était _sauf_). Il n'a pas la force de lui en vouloir. Pas maintenant.

-Oui, oui. Je te prend un sac.

-Merci.

Les _merci _de Castiel se teintaient d'une certaine reconnaissance... débordante. Oui, c'était ça, débordante. Même dans un moment pareil. Débordante jusqu'à Dean. Non, il n'avait pas la force de lui en vouloir, aujourd'hui. Il lui prit un des deux sac, et l'ange s'accroupit pour fouiller dans celui qu'il a gardé. Il en ressort la boite d'une tarte aux myrtilles, patte sablée.

-Je suis passé devant une pâtisserie. Ça sentait le miel.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ange. Mi-triste, mi-heureux, mi-amer.

-Le vendeur m'a dit que la patte était au miel. Tu imagines que, sans les abeilles, je n'aurais jamais pu t'offrir cette tarte ? Elles sont merveilleuses les abeilles.

-Oh, par pitié, ne me parle pas d'abeille. Pitié, Cas. Pitié.

Sourire espiègle sous les yeux verts. Mais mi-triste, mi-heureux, mi-amer. Les lèvres de l'ange en sursit s'étirent plus franchement. Il range la tarte avec un petit rire, bas mais claironnant.

La journée fut un court répit.

xxx

Mais les souvenirs c'est pas comme la télé tu ne les choisis pas avec une télécommande.

_Dean a... près de 31 ans. Ou alors il vient de passer les 32. Après quarante ans d'enfer vous perdez le compte. Ce jour est important, gravé au fer rouge parmi tant d'autres. Mais cette brûlure le cingle encore, parfois plus que les autres. La veille, au moment le plus critique. Coincé dans les couloir, les chiens de l'enfer à peine retenu d'une porte à battant et d'une ligne de sel, Meg était avec eux. Tout son être se hérissait à cette simple pensée. Dean déteste tout les démons. Sans exception. Mais Meg, plus encore que tout les autres. Plus que Crwoley. Bien plus que Ruby. _

_Et là, dans cette agitation générale, il y avait Cas. Son trenchcoat, ses yeux bleu et ses ailes. _

_Puis, il y avait Meg. Meg et Cas. Cas contre Meg et… Ah non, par pitié, pas là, pas maintenant. Un mélange tragi-comique dégoulinant. Cas lui bouffant ses lèvres immondes en une mauvaise caricature pronographique._

_Mais là, nous somme le lendemain. Dean a tenu... 24h. Pile poil. Avant de prier Cas de radiner ses plumes à la sortie de la ville. Patiemment il attend. Il rappelle, attend encore. Prie plus fort en une litanie furieuse. Battement d'ailes, et enfin il se pose. Fondu de jade sur tanzanite. La pression sanguine fait pulser la veine de sa tempe, qui tremble et vibre. Face à lui, son ange a les épaules basses de la lassitude et la tête haute d'un soldat. Son regard lance des éclairs jusqu'au chasseur. _

_Dean ne se dégonfle pas, au contraire, il fait front. _

_Puis, Cas lit, dans ces yeux trahis, tout l'incompréhension, la détresse. Parce que, **ça**, Dean ne pouvait le lui pardonner. Il avait déjà du mal pour Sam avec Ruby, et ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Alors pourquoi faire une exception avec lui ?_

– _À quoi tu joues, Castiel ?_

_Soupire de l'ange qui roule les yeux au ciel. Un geste que Dean connaît parfaitement, c'est le sien son sang se met à bouillir, il serre les points. _

_\- Comment ça, Dean ?_

_Cas incline sa tête sur le côté. Hiboux cynique. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, Dean le sait. Dean le voit. Ses paupière n'ont pas plissé, ses sourcil ont faussement bougé._

– _Embrasser Meg. D'abord Sam, qui se tape une démone, puis toi ? À quoi tu joues, Cas ?_

– _Je ne me… (instant réflexion) « tape pas » de demone._

_Les guillemets sont des crochets avec ses doigts._

_Le regard de Dean ne vacille pas, ne flanche pas, ne se détourne pas. Et Cas se résigne. S'approche, mais reste à la limite de cet espace que le chasseur apprécie._

– _C'était un choix purement stratégique, et efficace. Elle devait s'occuper des chiens, Dean. _

_Le regard de Cas ne vacille pas, ne flanche pas, ne se détourne pas. Et Dean crispe le visage, déforme ligne de ses lèvres, se résigne._

_Mais son cœur est lourd, ses yeux verts de jalousie._

* * *

**_Note : _** Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre =). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Je suis toute ouïe !


	3. Implosion

**Note :** Bonjours à tous et merci pour votre présence ! Qui que vous soyez, merci de m'avoir lu et de continuer à le faire. J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce chapitre... Car je revisite ici un grand classique de fanfic : le Gunderswitch. Ici, malgré le changement, j'ai voulu que le personnage reste lui-même malgré. Je voulais avant tout qu'en me lisant, vous ayez vraiment l'impression de voir le personnage et non une fille avec le même genre de caractère... mais tout en ayant un petit rappel à l'ordre de temps à autre.

Mais surtout, pourquoi le gunderswitch ? Tout simplement car c'est ma dynamite. Mon C4. Mon Jericho made in Stark Industry ! Car je voulais faire péter toute les barrière de métal et de béton armé qui ont été construite... Alors j'ai choisi le corps d'une femme. Car, et c'est chimiquement/physiologiquement prouvé, nous, les femmes, sommes plus sensibles. Nous créons des substances provoquant angoisse, anxiété, amour... plus efficacement et en plus grande quantité que la gente masculine. Ce qui nous oblige donc à redoubler d'effort pour maîtriser toutes nos émotions et monter nos barrières. (Même si nous ne sommes pas toutes pareilles, entendons-nous bien). =)

Un homme projeté dans corps de femme, une question se pose : saurait-il remonter ses barrières aussi efficacement ? Voilà comment j'y répond...

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Que même si vous n'êtes pas forcément d'accord avec ma vision quelque peu manichéenne des différences homme/femme, vous comprendrez ce petit point de vu tout comme je peux comprendre votre désaccord =).

Encore merci à vous. Encore merci pour votre attention et surtout...

Merci à **Barjy** pour ses retours sur ce chapitre, pour son aide à la correction de celui-ci et de m'avoir donner le courage de le poster !

Enjoy it !~

* * *

_Vlan... Bam... Chiih... _et p_ac, pac, pac..._ le boucan winchesterien d'une chasse infructueuse...

« Putain, Dean, arrête de me crier dans les oreilles, je vais perdre un tympan si ça continue...

– Regarde ce que cette _salope _m'a fait ! Sérieusement ! Et si on ne peut pas inverser le sort, on fait quoi, hein ? T'y a pensé à ça, mon p'tit Sammy ?

– Bah, regarde le bon côté des choses... »

Un sourire moqueur ourla les lèvres du plus jeune frère avec malice.

« Au moins, tu pourras dire en toute sincérité que tu comprends les femmes ! Elles adorent ça.

– Super, Sammy… C'est _super…_ Mais j'avais pas besoin de _ça_, tu vois ? 'Bruti…

– Sale con.

Alerté par une voix inconnue, quoi que l'intonation lui sembla familière, Cas s'enquit de rejoindre le hall d'entrée du bunker.

Ses yeux s'ourlaient de cernes de khol dégoulinant. Ses pieds, ses jambes, son buste cessèrent tout mouvement. Il pinça ses lèvres. Se passa une main sur les yeux, se les frotta, plongea ses doigts dans les mèches de charbon de son crâne, jusqu'à se masser la nuque.

Ses yeux dévisagèrent la femme aux côté de Sam. Pas très grande, cheveux châtain-clair mi-long qui lui tombaient sur les épaules...

_Et les yeux verts. _

« Tu ne dis rien. Surtout, Cas, tu ne dis rien. »

Stridente quelques instants plus tôt, la voix de Dean mua en une basse tonalité résonnante, lourde et menaçante. L'ange sentit ses poumons se comprimer. Plaque de béton prise de plein fouet. Deux secondes plus tard, il se trouvait les deux mains sur le visage de son protégé. _Ou __sa protégée. _Ses pupilles agitées détaillant à une allure folle les courbes affinées, amincies… de Dean Winchester...

Difficilement, il déglutit.

« Pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais de gros nibards si j'étais une femme. Genre Mégane Fox, tu vois ?

– Megane Fox a les miches refaites.

– Ta gueule Sam ! »

Un rire fier de sa connerie. Sam quitte le hall pour le salon.

Un rire dérisoire et regard noir. Dean s'écarte de la prise de son _ami_ d'un coup de tête désinvolte. Reniflement arrogant, son sourire en coin n'était qu'un rictus agressif de loup en cage. Pas de doute, c'était bien Dean. Même dans ce corps,_ il_ restait _Dean._

Flottant dans ses vêtements comme sous les draps d'un lit.

Son tee-shirt lui fait un décolleté plongeant sur son absence d'excroissance graisseuse et son blouson de cuir a les épaulettes qui dépassent de presque dix centimètres de chaque côté. Le sac qu'il transporte sur l'épaule semble faire deux fois son poids et lui cingle l'épaule. Impossible pour lui de se tenir droit, il compense en se rabattant sur le côté opposé, où il tient un sac-à-dos plein à craquer. Mais, chère mule qu'il était, il a le fusil à pompe dans son dos, des revolvers dans ses holsters mal ajustés, qui ballottent. Ses pieds flottent tellement dans ses godillots qu'il en extirpe ses orteils comme d'une pantoufle ouverte. Ses jambes sont plus écartées que de raison pour empêcher le pantalon de dégringoler malgré la ceinture.

Il a l'air d'une fourmi.

Une fourmi qui transporte sa maison sur le dos.

Sam pose une main sur l'épaule de Castiel lorsque celui-ci le rejoint.. Regard bleuté aux paupières et sourcils interrogateurs vers le cadet.

« Dean a fait... une fausse _bonne_ rencontre. »

Plissement de paupière intense de l'ange. Lourde expiration de Sam.

« Dean fait _toujours _de… _fausses bonnes_ rencontres.

– Là, c'était une sorcière. Et elle n'a pas trop aimé se faire quitter au matin. »

Cas pinça les lèvres avec une force nouvelle de consternation.

xxx

La réaction de Claire, lorsqu'elle découvrit la nouvelle apparence de Dean avait quelque chose de comique. Un mélange de _c'est qui celle là ? _ et de _sérieusement ? _qui marquait son visage comme un énorme tampon rouge sur le front. Dean dans un corps de femme. Devait-elle rire ?

Son regard vers le visage de marbre qu'arborait Castiel lui donna sa réponse.

Tant pis pour l'éclat de rire, mais l'étirement de ses lèvres parlait pour elle.

« Salut, Dean. Alors bonne chasse ? »

Là, maintenant. Tout de suite. S'il avait pu, Dean l'aurait brûlée en place publique d'un seul regard. Leurs yeux étaient maintenant à la même hauteur. Comme si la gosse était montée sur un escabeau. Sauf que c'était plutôt lui qui était descendu d'une marche, dans l'histoire. Et la blonde s'amusait de ce renversement de situation.

Crissement de mâchoire et agitation lasse de la tête, Dean ruminait. Petite garce. _Petite, garce. _

« Excellente. Je suis le plus heureux des _hommes_. Ça se voit non ? Bordel... J'ai l'impression d'être dans Freaky Friday... »

Houhou… Quelle agressivité ! La jeune Novak ne se risqua pas plus à faire la maline.

Même dans ce pseudo-corps de femme _Dean restait Dean._

Après une profonde inspiration pour se retenir un minimum, Claire tenta, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Plus à cause du regard que posait Cas sur elle que par égard pour le Winchester…

Et puis, Dean avait quelque chose de pitoyable dans ses vêtements dix fois trop grands. Une certaine vulnérabilité sous son attitude arrogante et autoritaire. Castiel le remarquait-il ? Impossible de savoir. Il observait la scène en s'humectant les lèvres par instant et plissant ses paupières.

_Impossible de savoir, pour Claire._

Soupir de lâcher prise qui passe ses jeunes lèvres.

« Tu veux que je te file des fringues ? »

Double haussement de sourcils Deanesques.

« Tu me vois me trimbaler en jupette, Bitch ?

– _Tu me vois souvent porter des jupettes, __Bitch_? »

La blondinette aurait dû se reconvertir. Imitatrice. Elle aurait pu se faire de la tune et vivre tranquille, en tant qu'imitatrice.

Silence. L'ange en sursis hésita une seconde, sa bouche s'ouvrit puis… En fait non. Dean était un réacteur nucléaire en surchauffe. Inutile de reproduire Tchernobyl dans le bunker. Et de toute façon, la fille Novak reprit la parole avant qu'il ne pense à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Les épaules de l'adolescente sautèrent sur elles-mêmes, indifférentes. Puis ses jambes s'animèrent, un peu réticentes en direction de l'armurerie. Cas la laissa s'avancer, la suivant brièvement du coin de l'œil puis recentra son attention sur Dean. la boule difforme de sa poitrine s'entêtait à perturber les poches d'air si vitales à l'existence humaine. Une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres se séparèrent, hésitèrent puis se refermèrent.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Dean, c'est un coup de poing.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un tel regard ? Depuis quand ses prunelles n'avaient-elles été si claires ? Depuis quand... n'avait-il pas eu l'impression de s'y perdre, noyé et englouti ? Depuis trop, bien trop longtemps, cet ange n'y voyait plus que le terne voile d'un homme déjà mort. Et là, en cet instant, les lueurs de rage bouillonnante, de rancune vibrante, de honte, tristesse, détresse... De colère.

Mais aussi aberrant et invraisemblable que cela pouvait-être : il y avait aussi de l'espoir.

Depuis quand n'y avait-il pas vu de l'_espoir_ ?

Et les grands yeux verts qui tourbillonnaient entraînant les bleus avec eux...

La dernière fois, c'était... _C'était... _

_C'était quand déjà ? Quand il l'a imploré de l'épargner alors que Naomi s'amusait comme une petite folle avec son âme reprogrammée ? Quand il lui a sorti son grand regard de chien battu pour absorber la folie de son très cher Sammy ? Ou quand il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, _Face To Face_, dans cette pièce au mobilier d'aussi mauvais goût que l'humour de Raphael, et lui avait dit, ses yeux brillant de colère, de certitude et de détermination : _

_« **La destinée? Un tas de mensonges, pauvre con ! Pour que ton boss nous garde, Toi et Moi, dans l'ignorance ! »**_

_La brûlure qu'il lui avait infligée au plus profond de son âme était cuisante._

_Cuisante et suffocante._

_« **Tout ça : la vie, les gens... Cas, c'est réel ! Et toi, tu vas les regarder brûler ? »**_

_Cas s'en était mordu la lèvre de colère._

_**« **Qu'y a-t-il de si précieux à sauver ? Je ne vois rien d'autre que de la** peine. **»_

_Pincement de lèvres, plissement de paupières renouvelés alors que les mots de Dean le transperçaient encore et encore..._

_« Je vois en toi. Je vois **ta colère, ta culpabilité, ta confusion**. »_

_Puis l'ange, cherchant refuge dans les paroles de ses frères et sœurs, lui avait sorti une réponse à laquelle il ne croyait déjà plus. À laquelle il n'avait jamais cru. Dean resta inébranlable. Droit, fier et déterminé, il avait laissé son cœur parler. _

_« **Tu peux la garder, ta paix... »**_

_Sa voix grave résonnait encore contre son âme._

_« Et te la caler dans ton cul blanc comme neige. »_

_Détournement de regard bleuté. Instantanément rattrapé par les deux émeraudes incandescentes. Indécentes... Qui ne le lâchèrent plus d'une semelle, des griffes invisibles profondément ancrées autour de sa grâce volatile. _

_« **Parce que je prendrai la peine et la culpabilité.** »_

_Les griffes resserraient leurs étreintes._

_« Je prendrais même Sam comme il est. »_

_Pour fusionner avec._

_« C'est bien mieux que d'être **une parfaite saloperie au paradis**. »_

_Et le reste l'avait complètement emporté. Envolé. Éclaté contre une falaise et éparpillé au vent de la folie humaine. Dean... Dean avait vu en lui comme on regarde au travers d'une vitre. Avait brisé la vitre. Lui avait donné la liberté. _

_Et un oxygène qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. _

Oui, Cas s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Comme si la scène se rejouait en ce moment même. Sauf que le Dean en face de lui se consumait comme une bougie trop vite allumée. Une allumette trop vite craquée. Il le voyait à ses épaules crispées. À ses pupilles qui tremblaient. À ses dents qu'il plantait à l'intérieur de ses joues.

Dean suffoquant dans ce corps trop étroit, il se sentait cramer. Et ça lui rappelait Lucifer au réceptacle dont la peau fondait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas une entité trop puissante pour un corps humain. Juste un humain dans un corps trop étroit pour contenir tous les morceaux éparses de son âme. Vieux masque fissuré tout droit sorti d'un coffre à jouet. Son cœur, il allait éclater s'il restait là encore une seconde à fixer l'autre emplumé. Il allait exploser à sa figure et refaire la déco de foutu couloir.

_Ne pas exploser. Surtout ne pas exploser... _Une longue inspiration et il rattrapa au vol un morceau de masque avant de le voir tomber.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez, Cas ?

– Non, Dean. Non...

– OK. À plus tard.

– À plus tard... »

Et il trace sa route sous le regard de Castiel.

Une fois disparu des harpon bleus d'acier, Dean suffoquait de plus belle.

xxx

« Sam.. ! »

La voix de Dean rencontra un moment de silence.

« SAM ? »

Bruit de courant d'air...

« SAAAAAAM ! »

Bruit de pas réguliers, puis Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de porte en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Quel spectacle, _son grand frère_ sur le bout de la pointe de ses petits pieds et en appui sur une main contre le comptoir. L'autre main étirée à n'en plus pouvoir vers le haut des placards. Désespérément, il essayait d'atteindre une hauteur impossible en sautillant comme une sauterelle maladroite.

« Dean ? Tu n'es pas obligé de crier. Tu peux aussi venir me chercher. »

Dean stoppe ses tentatives pour faire face à son petit frère. _Petit... frère..._

« T'étais où ? Bibliothèque ?

– Oui, avec Castiel.

– Bah non, je pouvais pas. »

C'était quoi ce regard de _tu te fous de moi_ que lui adressait Sammy, hein ?

« Bah quoi ? Tu m'as entendu non ? Aucune raison que je vienne.

– Mais oui, _Deanna_ »

Et là, c'était quoi ce petit rire de _tu es ridicule,_ hein ?

« Appelle moi encore une fois. Juste, une seule fois comme ça. Et je te pète les dents, Sammy !

– Haha ! Bah viens, je t'attends , _Deanna_. »

Voilà le haussement d'épaule désinvolte et amusé du petit frère. Et avec ce foutu balancement de tête qui signifiait clairement _cause toujours tu m'intéresses._ Dean, depuis son corps de femme, le toisait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine de planche à pain avec une moue abasourdie.

« Fais pas cette tête, haha ! »

Le plus jeune lui dégaine le plus innocent de ses sourires. La tête féminine balance de droite à gauche. _Idiot._

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

– La part de tarte. »

Surprise sur les traits tirés de Sam et son regard irisé prend une teinte sceptique.

« On a de la tarte ?

– Non. J'ai de la tarte, nuance Sammy. »

Et vu sa tête de lilliputienne – pas plus haute qu'un mètre soixante, voir soixante cinq si on était gentil – pour sûr qu'il ne la partagerait avec personne d'autre que lui même. Les yeux dans les yeux, _face to face_, la discussion était claire, dans leurs silences. À grand renfort de S_érieusement ? _De _Et tu ne partages même pas ?_ _Sérieusement je ne partage pas_. Et finalement...

_« _C'est Cas me l'a ramenée. »

_Vraiment ?_

« P_our moi, _Sam. Il l'a ramenée _pour moi._ Donc bas les pattes. »

Le bruit de raclement qu'il vient d'entendre, c'est bien le plus jeune qui pouffe de rire en attrapant le boîte de la dite tarte. L'éclair qui picote la nuque de ce dernier, c'est bien le regard noir de _son frère._

Il rit de plus belle. Il _rit_ et se fait piquer la boîte des mains. _Haha Dean, Dean, Dean..._

« Sam ! Ce n'est qu'une tarte ! Et je ne partage pas mes tartes. »

Dean leva sa main effilée pour appuyer ses dires. De ce même geste que l'on affiche à un enfant pour lui intimer le respect.

Et Sam qui s'esclaffe de plus belle en se tenant l'estomac.

« Je vais te buter. Sans déconner, Sam. Je vais te buter! ».

Cerise sur ce gâteau de maladresse hébétée : les joues écarlates du chasseur embarrassé.

xxx

Les chasses reprennent au plus vite. Dean tempête, rage. Sa tendance à envoyer le mobilier s'éclater contre le sol commence à prendre de tournures d'habitude. Une seule chose comptait, trouver la pute qui l'avait transformé en _ça._ Cette chose inapte. Douée d'une incontinence émotionnelle chronique. Une chose trop incontrôlable. Instable. Même pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Et la marque qui lui scindait le bras comme une vulgaire petite peste. Se riant de lui à chaque démangeaison. À chaque excès de colère. Non ça ne pouvais plus durer... Il en avait marre de sentir un camion lui rouler dessus dix fois dans la même journée. Ne plus pouvoir atteindre le haut d'un placard sans sauter. Sans attraper une chaise ou appeler Sam.

Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir ses yeux lui brûler. Vouloir déborder.

Son estomac roulait sur lui même. Et passé le quatrième verre de whisky, il se retournait. Changeait de sens de circulation et renvoyait tout ce qu'il avait ingéré. Puis ses bras tremblèrent au-dessus de la cuvette. Lorsque vint le moment de croiser son propre reflet dans la glace, il l'avait brisée. Sans réfléchir, comme ça. D'un coup d'un seul. Son petit poing avait tapé dans le verre du miroir écaillé de la salle de bain. C'est Cas qui avait rappliqué.

_Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir ses yeux brûler._

« C'est rien, Castiel. Tu peux me laisser. »

Sa main intacte, il la porta à sa gorge, la mine horrifiée. Sa voix. Il ne s'y faisait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Parole de Winchester : l'autre sorcière allait le payer. Et très cher.

« Dean. Montre.

– C'est bon, Cas je te dit. Laisse. »

Mais Cas reste. Une inspiration, un froncement sourcillié et il avait passé l'encadrement de porte pour se glisser dans le petit espace de salle de bain.

« Espace vital. Merde. »

Castiel le fixe, franc, Jade contre Saphir. Il ne s'écarte pas. Ne s'approche pas non plus. Sa grâce volée fait pression sur son âme. Son âme fait pression sur son corps. Et son corps est compressé contre l'âme de Dean… qui explose chaque jour un peu plus.

_Dean_...

« Castiel. Laisse. Moi. »

Sa respiration est lourde. Les épaules de l'ange s'affaissent. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas de là. Le fixant, intensément, comme il n'avait pu le faire depuis des mois, tant le chasseur semblait fuyant.

« Je t'ai laissé trop de fois Dean.

– Fallait y réfléchir avant. »

Coup de fouet dans l'air. L'emplumé reste de glace. Ou presque. Ses prunelles tourbillonnent de détermination et se confrontent à celles du Winchester. À leurs pieds, la flaque de sang commence à grandir. Des morceaux de verre sont plantés dans la main de Dean. Castiel tourne les talons. Victoire et paix ? Non. Il fouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en ressort l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix, les compresses, le fil et l'aiguille.

« Alors là, mec, c'est mort.

– Donne moi ta main.

– Laisse, j'te dis ! Je vais demander à Sam pour ça ! »

Le ton monte. Les volontés croisent le fer.

« Sam n'est pas là. Il est sorti et Claire aussi. Dean, donne-moi ta main. »

Rictus mauvais qui tord la fine bouche. Les vertes pupilles s'agitent. Immenses et brillantes. Les dents se plantent dans sa propre chair. Dean, dans son corps trop étroit, se tourne vers la baignoire et y pose son derrière, aussi plat que sa poitrine, sur le rebord. Brusque, il tend son poing. Les phalanges sont meurtries. La chair des jointures semble avoir explosée sous la puissance de son coup dans la vitre.

« C'est pas joli à voir.

– Ta gueule Cas. »

Le regard d'acier est clairement noir. Pupille dilatée cerclée d'un mince liseré bleuté.

Inspire...

Expire.

L'ange attrape sa main avec la plus grande délicatesse. Le toucher est dur sur la peau déchiquetée. Mais il prend la plus grande précaution à déplier les doigts menus aux ongles rongés. Mais le visage du blessé se crispe furieusement. Si bien que les incisives plantées dans sa lèvre sont visibles.

Cas attrapa la bouteille d'alcool.

« Prêt ?

– Fais ce que t'as à faire. »

Il en cracha presque chaque mot, Dean... Puis siffla furieusement entre ses dents lorsque de le liquide inonda les plaies. Sa main libre se crispa sur la marque de Caïn. _Colère…_

Le regard d'acier se plantait sur cette zone douloureuse et l'étudiait. À grand renfort de gestes précis, les plaies furent refermées. Piquetées de fils à intervalle régulier.

Aucun mot ne fut dit une fois le bandage fait. Mais le regard vert accrocha le bleu sans demander son reste. Dans le silence qui suivit, un long débat s'alimentait. Iris voilées, pupilles dilatées. Iris limpides, pupille rétractées.

Puis Dean sortit, claquant la porte au nez de l'ange qui l'avait soigné.

xxx

Même la main invalide, la chasse continuait. Claire, faisant ses preuves, commençait à les accompagner. L'ambiance dans l'Impala ? Même la pesanteur d'un orage n'aurait su l'égaler. Castiel venait. Ce n'était que la résultante d'une dispute, mais il venait...

_« Je viens Dean. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens._

– _Hors de question ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir à te sauver les miches une fois sur le terrain. »_

_Dean était toujours coincé dans son corps féminin. La main toujours fraîche de points de suture avec obligation de changer le bandage deux fois par jour. Et il voulait laisser Castiel au bunker. Tout seul. _

_Complètement seul et sans Claire._

_Fallait l'emmener sur le terrain, la petite. La pratique ça rentrait, la théorie c'était bien joli, mais il manquait l'expérience du terrain. Alors non. Castiel de resterait pas sans bouger comme un chien._

_Castiel n'était pas un chien._

_« Dean. Tu es un idiot. »_

_L'ange leva rageusement les yeux au ciel comme regardant un film invisible._

_« J'ai tout sacrifié pour un idiot... »_

_Qu'il avait pensé tout haut._

_« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te sacrifier Castiel ! Jamais !_

– _Pardon Dean ? Jamais ? Comme lorsque tu m'as demandé de me rebeller pour ce en quoi tu croyais ? Comme lorsque tu m'as demandé de soigner Sam de la folie ? Comme lorsque tu m'as mis à la porte avec les anges à ma poursuite ? Et là, aujourd'hui à quoi en suis-je réduit ? À t'attendre sagement au bunker comme un chien attend son maître ? J'étais un ange Dean. Et parce que je n'ai pas assez de jus, tu m'écartes ?Comme toute les autres fois où tu n'avais plus besoin de moi ? »_

_Brûlante atmosphère. La transpiration perlait sur le front de ces deux êtres._

_« Castiel... Tu veux vraiment parler de tout ça ? Vraiment, là maintenant ? T'es sûr de toi ? »_

_Menaces et promesses tissaient les vibrations de sa voix. Bien que celle d'une femme, elle n'en restait pas moins grave et résonnante._

_« Un jour, Dean. Un jour il faudra en parler. À toi de voir si on le fait maintenant. Ou non. Car, fais toi une raison. Je. Viens. »_

_Narines qui se dilatent. Rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Main sur la marque, la grattant frénétiquement. Tout était prêt à sauter en cet instant. Les dernières barrières, les derniers câbles qui retenaient ces deux hommes sur le fil du rasoir qui n'avait fait que s'aiguiser avec le temps, étaient prêts à lâcher._

Bam..._ Les mains de Dean sur la table._

_« Bien. Tu viens. Mais surtout, Cas, ne faits rien de stupide. Sinon c'est moi qui te botte le cul, c'est clair ? »_

Bam…_ Les mains de Castiel sur la table._

– _Limpide... »_

_La voix sourde de l'ange n'avait absolument rien à envier au chasseur. Et ce, peu importe sous quel corps il se mouvait._

_xxx_

Longue route, longue journée, longues recherches… Infructueuses. Dean se trouvait toujours caché sous des formes trop plates, _trop fragiles,_ à son goût. Mais avec deux grands verres de whisky dans le nez et un troisième dans la main, tous ces détails étaient vite oubliés.

Surtout dans ce corps de femme_ trop sèche,_ pour absorber les quantités habituelles du liquide euphorisant.

Alors, redressant ses épaules, droites, minces, sculptées de minuscules petits muscles tendus comme des lanières de cuir sous son tee-shirt trop grand, Dean se met à fixer la serveuse. Mince, blonde, le visage innocent emprunt de caractère. Jolies petites fesses, rondes et fermes, moulées dans son jean taille basse laissant voir la chute de ses reins. Des petits seins pointus sous le tissu de son débardeur échancré. Et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux… Noisettes irisés de vert ou de violet. Où les lumières tamisées de l'établissement dansaient telles des indiennes.

Cette femme était hypnotisante.

Droite, gauche, droite gauche, ondulait son mignon petit derrière.

Regard de braise. Jade liquide tourbillonnante et sourire enjôleur. Petit roulement d'épaule alors que Slow Ride, des Foghat, résonnait depuis un jukebox tout droit ressorti des années quatre-vingt. Et la serveuse s'approche de lui. Sourire amusé sur ses lèvres fines et rougies d'un délicat rouge grenat. Oh, oui là, Dean craque et son sourire se fait carnassier. Celui de la serveuse se fait plus radieux encore.

Gagné !

« Le whisky n'est pas à votre goût ? »

Sa voix résonne chaude à ses oreilles. _Vrrr… _ Le petit frisson qui parcoure l'échine de Dean. Ce petit frisson de chasse. Celui que l'on ressent alors que le poisson est ferré. Oh, oui, magistralement ferré la jolie serveuse se penche en avant, en appui sur ses coudes, avec son décolleté...

« Si vous me laissez vous en offrir un, et que vous le partagiez avec moi, il serait bien meilleur. »

La serveuse baisse la tête et ses mèches dorées volettent au-dessus de sa tête, laissant voir sa nuque. Fine et douce. Dean y aurait planté les dents. Puis son petit rire… Juste un mot. Sexy.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy… _

« Je suis désolée, _ma belle. »_

_Ma belle.. ?_

« Mais je ne partage mes verres qu'avec des hommes ! »

Petit sourire malicieux et désolé à la fois. Et Dean n'en revient pas. Son air de dandy se transforme en véritable ahuri.

« Haha, excusez moi, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Et puis entre nous… »

La son air désolé frôle la condescendance le visage féminin du chasseur se tend. En plus, cette garce jette une magistrale œillade à Sam. Non, en fait, elle fixe Sam. Avec insistance. Se mordant la lèvre.

« … même si vous seriez un homme… 'Fin, vous voyez je suis pas attirée par les petits modèles. »

Simple constat. Oui, sa voix était celle du constat. Un dernier sourire poli à Dean, et la voilà en chasse vers… Vers Sam. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! L'aîné encaissait, amer. C'est vrai, il n'était pas dans son corps habituel… Détail, détail. Dé-tail. N'empêche qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire regretter à la putain de sorcière ce qu'elle lui avait infligé.

_Parole de Winchester…_

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes lesbienne ? »

Regard noir, en coin, lourd de menace, vers un nouvel arrivant. Un inconnu avec une sale gueule. Tous les inconnus avaient, en cet instant, une sale gueule.

« Dégage ou ta mère te reconnaîtra pas quand je t'aurais refait le portrait. Capiche ? »

xxx

Dean ne passa pas à côté de Sam pour le tirer à sa suite… Autant qu'il s'amuse un peu s'il en avait l'occasion. L'aîné sortit en se glissant tel une anguille entre les tables et la foule, son blouson de cuir sous le bras. Son jean retenu par une ceinture de Claire, ainsi qu'une paire de godasses aux pieds appartenant aussi à la gamine. La longue inspiration d'air glacé qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons avaient quelque chose de purifiant et il en leva ses prunelles de cuivre oxydé vers les étoiles presque invisibles, masquées par les lumières de la ville.

Près de l'Impala, Claire discutait tranquillement avec Castiel. Son éternel trench-coat sur le dos, il avait tout de même enroulé une lourde écharpe autour de son cou. Ses mains dans les poches, son pied tapant frénétiquement le sol, ses lèvres pincées et mâchoire tremblante. Elle, elle portait un épais blouson par dessus un col roulé qui lui montait presque au nez et se balançait d'avant en arrière les mains sous les aisselles.

_C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid… _

Le chasseur tenait toujours son manteau sous le bras.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'intérieur tout les deux ? »

L'ange accrocha le regard de Dean, la tête penchée sur le côté. Cuivre contre acier. La légèreté de la nuit les enveloppait en une sorte de trêve forcée. Les yeux bleutés semblaient s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites. Le claquement de dent rendait le tout sinistre. Claire jongla du regard entre les deux _hommes_. Puis fronça les sourcil dans une expression purement... _Castiel_.

Un étau se refermait sur lui. Un étau qu'il ressentait, longtemps auparavant, qu'il avait réussi à refouler durant des années. Un étau qui refaisait des siennes depuis son immonde transformation. Tellement de temps s'était si vite écoulé... La rencontre avec l'ange, il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Qu'il allait se réveiller dans peu de temps et retourner à cette époque plus simple. Trop de choses s'étaient produites entre cette rencontre et aujourd'hui. Bien trop de non-dit.

Trop de trahisons, de douleurs, d'abandons. Trop de _oui_, et puis finalement trop de _non._ Trop de regards en coin, trop de_ rien_. Trop de voiles épaissis de colère.

_Et trop de mensonges. Beaucoup trop de mensonges._

Et ça ronge, ça bouffe, ça grignote les dernières miettes de leur fusion. Ça grignote les derniers restes d'union...

Il pose sa main là où l'ange avait laissé sa marque. À jamais gravée entre les chairs du Winchester. Et de l'autre, il ouvre les portière de l'Impala. Une pensée ironique qui vint alors.

_La gauche pour l'ange. La droite pour le démon._

« Je vais mettre le chauffage. Vous avez l'air frigorifié tous les deux. »

Du coin de l'œil, de ce regard qu'il n'avait toujours pas détaché de l'ange, Dean perçut ce maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. _Mi-triste, mi-amer. _Dieu, que le temps passait vite. Seule l'Impala n'avait jamais changé. Une sorte de stabilité immuable sur laquelle se reposer. Portière ouverte. Portière fermée. Dean ferme les yeux, la tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête, épaules basses. Et la respiration profonde d'après un marathon.

L'ange se glisse à l'arrière, à côté de Claire. La place du mort, c'est celle de Sam. Un place funeste et pleine de privilège. Mais Castiel n'y a pas droit. N'y a plus droit. Il se glisse sur la banquette arrière, se love contre la portière, le nez dans son écharpe comme sous une couette. Ses paupières s'alourdissent. Ses prunelles ne quittent pas le profil du chasseur. Sa main glissée dans la poche de son manteau effleure un tube de comprimés mais le laisse finalement en place.

« Merci, Dean. »

Et sans prévenir, la tension de son corps humain s'envole et son esprit s'ouvre au sommeil. Dans le rétroviseur, Dean l'aperçoit entre ses cils rabattus et trop longs qui gâchent la vue.

« Y a pas de quoi, Cas... »

Mais l'ange dort déjà. Et Claire fait des allers-retours de mirettes grandes ouvertes. Dean, Castiel… Dean... Castiel… Dean et Castiel. Long silence. Elle croise les bras, regard braqué sur le profil Deanesque. Un bond et elle est penchée en avant, mains sur les sièges avant.

« Dean ?

– Ouaip ? »

Ses lances de jades aiguisées se plantent dans l'azur de l'adolescente au travers du miroir du rétroviseur.

« Ton nouveau corps qui te fait cet effet là ?

– Quel effet ? »

Ça se crispe. La tension troublante de calme de _Baby_. La moue de la blondinette s'agite, énigmatique. Cherche quelque chose. Des mots. Les bons mots. Une chose la tracasse, mais elle ne veut pas le voir. Alors l'élude. Passe à autre chose.

« Bah, tu es plus tendu que d'habitude… Je sais pour la marque. Mais depuis que tu as… Dean, depuis que t'es une nana.

– Je ne suis pas un gonzesse, ok ? J'ai _ce corps…_ C'est chiant. Mais je ne suis pas une meuf. Vu ?

– Ok, ok… Tu n'es pas une nana. Ok ? Tu es un mec. C'est bon là ? »

Ils se cherchent, s'observent. Jouent les loups et défendent leurs territoires. Le hochement mutuel signe une armistice.

« Mais. »

Froncement de sourcil méfiant, la lèvre Winchester qui trépigne comme une babine. Gaffe Claire. Terrain Glissant. Très glissant. Huilé, même.

« Mais, tu dois savoir que, sur un plan purement physiologique, une femme, c'est plus sensible.

– Non, c'est vrai ? Alors là, mais là, Claire, tu m'en apprends une bonne. »

Ironie quand tu nous tiens…

« Dean. J'essaies de t'aider.

– Et tu m'aiderais pourquoi, Claire ? Sans déconner ? Je te traite comme un chien. Tu risques ton cul à chaque fois tu sors de ce foutu bunker. Alors pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Je n'existerai pas, tu serais encore avec ton père, ta mère, en train de vivre une parfaite petit vie ! Je n'existerai pas, Castiel aurait laissé son cul sur son petit nuage. Et ton père serait encore en vie. »

La voix monocorde. Colère refoulée. Tiens, y avait-il du progrès ? Son bras le laissait en paix. Son corps l'étouffait mais, ouai ça allait. _Ça allait_… Son regard roule contre l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Las. Il s'y était fait à cette idée. Celle d'être au commencement de toute cette merde. Il l'avait accepté comme un fait. Ou plutôt, il s'y était résigné. Comme on se résigne de ne pouvoir changer le passé. De toute façon, il savait que même avec cette chance, toutes ses erreurs il les referait. Une à une. Erreur après erreur…

C'est en ça qu'il se détestait.

« On ne peut pas changer le passé n'est-ce pas, Dean ? »

Silence contemplatif.

« Non… On ne peut pas... »

Les iris verdoyants glissèrent sur Castiel, toujours endormi. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait à intervalle régulier. Paisible. Épuisé. Vision étrange que le sommeil d'un ange. Dean mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

_Bam…_ Le genou sous le volant. _Ffffssshhh… _Le long soupir.

« Faut que tu parles Dean. Vraiment, faut que tu parles. »

Soucieuse, la petite. Innocente, aussi. Elle ne méritait pas d'être ici, vraiment pas. Et croisant son azur printanier, le cuivre oxydé se ferme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Claire…

– Tu te sens paumé.

– C'est pas nouveau ça.

– Pire que d'habitude. Tu ne maîtrises absolument plus rien. Même tes émotions, tu ne te maîtrises plus… Et ce n'est pas seulement la marque. Dean, ce n'est pas moral ou psychologique. C'est chimique. Il faut que tu parles. C'est tout.

– Que je te parle à toi ? Claire… »

Il la regarde, bras croisés, fermés, ses sourcils haussés et l'arrogance au coin de la lèvre.

« Peu importe à qui. »

Implacable jeune fille.

« Il _faut _que tu parles. »

Leurs yeux verts se posèrent sur Castiel qui remua légèrement puis retrouva son stoïque sommeil.

* * *

**À suivre ...**

* * *

_**Encore merci pour votre attention. Surtout, mais alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours. C'est avec honneur que je les accueillerez tous autant qu'ils sont et les garderez dans un petit coin de ma tête ! **_


	4. Explosion

**Note :** Hello ~ ! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous qui que vous soyez. Un chapitre que j'ai mit un bon moment à écrie pour plusieurs raisons... La première étant qu'il était très délicat à mener à bien car peut être que ce qu'il se passe autour de Dean aurait mérité un ou deux chapitre supplémentaire, mais je n'avais pas envie de continuer dans cette vois là. J'ai préféré aller à l'essentiel. C'est un peu étrange de parler d'essentiel avec un chapitre presque deux fois plus long que ses prédécesseurs... Mmm... Mais vous verrez. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je pourrais comprendre que vous ne soyez pas super d'accord avec ma vision, ou comment je mène les personnages. Et si vous avez des commentaires là-dessus, je suis prête à les entendre =). Comme je dis toujours, les avis qui divergent ouvrent l'esprit. Enfin bon, trêve de bavardage ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Encore merci à Barjy pour le Betareading et les encouragement !

* * *

C'était comme se réveiller après un mauvais rê si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas existé, que la marque ne l'avait jamais autant brûlé. Que son corps ne l'avait jamais autant étouffé. Dean regardait son visage sans y croire. Il passa sa main calleuse sur ses joues cactus. Cette main toujours roulée de bandage, clouée de point de suture. Sur son bras, deux anneaux de symbole emprisonnaient la maudite marque.

Une pensée en arrière et Dean se remémorait chaque image gravée à blanc entre les fils rongés de son esprit. Il se remémorait cette nuit, il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était produit. Se remémorait le poison qui l'avait une nouvelle fois engourdi...

Et là, tout de suite, il avait envie de se laisser couler. De lâcher la surface et de se laisser sombrer... Pour se rendre subitement compte qu'il ne pouvait plus sombrer. Sa vie retournée, une à une les pièces de son être, mélangées, inconscient que la terre ferme s'était craquelée. Que la boussole avait perdu le nord ; le haut et le bas en substances informes...

_La chasse à la sorcière, ça n'était pas de tout repos. Mais une épuisante mission qui virait à l'obsession. Au diable la marque ! Détail, détail, la marque. Caïn attendrait encore un peu avant de voir poindre le nez de Dean Winchester. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé de retrouver son maudit petit surplus de pouvoir. _

_Sauf que la sorcière était introuvable. Et Dean ? Ingérable. Crise de nerf après crise de nerf : la première à prendre, c'était Claire. Parce que la gosse n'avait rien à foutre là.. Parce que c'était la merde de Castiel..._

_Encore... _

_Et lorsque la petite s'était rebellée la dernière fois, nulle parole n'avait été nécessaire. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, le pli de sa bouche raffermi, sa tête penchée. Oui,_ penchée. _Puis elle était partie. Avec ce regard d'acier frappé d'un courant électrique. _

_Au stand de tir, la série de coup de feu, le vacarme d'une table qui vole, c'était Dean. _

_La respiration qui bloque, c'était Dean. _

_La douleur dans le bras qui remonte à l'épaule, qui étrangle les méninges... C'était... Dean. _

_Lorsqu'il avait croisé Castiel, la brûlure au bras l'avait mordue d'une manière étrange. Croc insidieux de rancune et... De tout plein d'autres choses. Mordu de remords et de souvenirs trop anciens pour y porter attention. Trop attaché à un passé révolu, prisonnier derrière les barreaux du temps. Prisonnier derrière les barrières amères qui retenaient ce temps, loin, très loin de ce nouveau présent. _

_Castiel l'avait fixé impassible et droit derrière ses yeux cernés. Dean, trop raide, l'avait dépassé sans s'en détourner. Puis, sans se retourner. _

_Le soir, c'était au tour de Sam de jouer les horlogers dans l'espoir d'établir une conversation intelligible._

_« Je crois que j'ai une piste pour la sorcière. »_

_Il dégaina une tarte, fraîchement achetée, du placard._

_« Une piste ? Depuis le temps... J'espère que ce sera la bonne... »_

_Sans joie, il attrapa une part de tarte qu'il enfourna, oubliant un énième fois la délicatesse des bonnes manières._

_« Oui, je l'espère aussi... »_

_Instant de silence, la phrase reste en suspend et Sam se rétracta dans ses réflexions, ses sourcils devenus trop sérieux s'agitaient comme deux joyeux feux follets._

_« Sam ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu me tires, tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ? »_

_Sursaut et le cadet revient à lui. _

_« Hein ? Ha non, j'étais ailleurs, 'scuse moi. Oui donc, la sorcière. Je crois que je l'ai repérée dans les environs de Pittsburg. Des hommes prétendant être des femmes. »_

_Et le sourire de l'aîné s'était élargi en un rictus acerbe de ceux qui savourent la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Sourire vite effacé en une moue crispée lorsque l'ange déboula dans la cuisine en quête de café._

_« Cass, on va faire sa fête à l'autre sorcière. Je veux que tu..._

– _Je viens._

– _Non. Laisse moi finir, tu veux ? Je veux que tu sois là pour continuer les recherches sur la marque. »_

_Moment de silence... L'acier se fait mer agitée. _

_« Je viens. Dean. La dernière fois, vous étiez deux et elle vous a filé entre les ne sera pas trop de quatre. »_

_La tension ondule, imprécise. Claire qui suivait Castiel comme son ombre sentit les muscles de son corps se crisper sous les regards qui glissaient vers elle. Lentement, elle se redresse, leur fait face, tour à tour... Ses orteils trépignent sous le cuir des godillots. _

_« Je... »_

_Inspire petite..._

_« Je viens. »_

_Ses dents se serrent, se plantent dans ses joues, sa tête oscille. _

_« Je viens... J'ai... J'ai fait mes preuves, je viens. »_

_Expire petite... Expire._

_Les bleus se croisent... Les coins de lèvres de Castiel s'agitent sans réelle envie... Ses yeux s'animent à mi-chemin entre compassion et maladie._

_Puis Sam ne dit rien. Il observe la scène, plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son fr_ère_ et un débat s'y s'installe. Le point final, c'est Castiel qui pose bruyamment sa tasse à côté de la cafetière et qui disparaît dans un froissement d'imper. _

.

Rien que ça, c'est douloureux d'y repenser. Lorsque Dean rejoint sa chambre, il passe devant celle de Castiel. De _Cass... _Et là, devant son corps inerte immobile d'épuisement, il y a plein d'image qui lui revienne. Il en pose sa lourde épaule contre le chambranle de la porte et laisse tomber sa tête en avant qui se secoue de droite à gauche avec son sourire usé et...

Et sa pensée reste en suspend. Il relève une paupière, fait courir sa rétine toute de vert qui étincelle. Qui brille, qui perce au travers les ombres qu'il traîne. Et elles sont lourdes ces ombres. Elles grignotent du terrain, empiètent sur son espace.

_Mais l'étincelle fait son petit bout de chemin..._

Elle glisse sur les couvertures, se perd sur les valons que forment ce corps, rencontre la nuque, parcourt la forêt de mèches noires qui ondule sur le passage d'un courant d'air... puis, dégringole sur les billes vertes. Le temps s'arrête.

_Les équipes avaient vite été faites. Sam et Dean, Castiel et Claire. On restait en famille. La Team Free Will, n'avait d'une équipe que le nom, ces temps-ci. Les non-dit avaient rebondi dans tout l'habitacle de l'impala lorsque Dean, grand prêtre, avait dit la messe. Castiel, figé dans son Trench-coat et ses cernes creuses, avait penché la tête sur le côté lorsque la malachite s'écrasa contre la tanzanite. Sur place, le froissement d'imper comme seule parole, et le voilà qui s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière... _

_« Dean... T'es pas obligé de le traiter comme un chien. »_

_L'avait sermonné Sammy._

_« Je t'ai pas sonné... Depuis qu'il a ramené Claire, j'ai du mal. C'est trop Sam. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! _

– _Ouai, bah... Parfois je me demande si ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase... »_

_Silence. Dean avait la consternation plaquée au visage. _

Et là, quand il y repense, son regard planté dans celui, brumeux, d'un Castiel épuisé... un coin de lèvres se remplie.

.

_Et la sorcière était apparue. C'est Claire qui l'avait aperçue. Avec le briefing que Dean lui avait servi, la détaillant dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ses attitudes pimbêches et sa voix criarde, c'était impossible de la rater. Le cor de chasse fut sonné. Dean rappliqua dans les cinq minutes, pneus crissants, arme au poing... Les yeux fous et verts de rage..._

Verts de rage.

_Il était sorti de l'impala comme une furie prête à en découdre, Sam sur ses talon tachant de le calmer, connaissant Dean dans ses excès... La marque le brûlait. Ses gestes brusques et sa pupille dilatée, sa lèvre retroussée au-dessus d'une canine lui donnait trop l'air animal. Castiel saisit son épaule au vol. La main précise reposant à l'endroit même où sa grâce avait laissé sa marque... Dean se figea. Tourna sa tête, faisant voler quelques mèches, et le retour du bras de fer claqua entre le bleu et le vert. Entre L'océan et la falaise. _

_Le sang, quand ça pulse dans les oreilles, c'est une nuée de guêpes._

_Il le sait quand l'essaim cesse de lui vriller les oreilles... que Castiel resserre sa main sur son épaule qu'il entoure d'une seule main. Et elles ne sont pas bien grandes, ses mains. Alors il serre les dents, carre ses épaules, relève son nez et observe... Tout de suite, sa vision est plus claire._

_Inspire. Expire. Bloque. Calme... Calme, Dean... _Calme._ Il range sa lame. Quand l'avait-il dégainée, cette vielle lame de Ruby ? Ses mains sur son visage, il masse ses tempes. Une sensation de vertige le heurte de plein fouet et il se sent à la place de la cime d'un arbre. _

_« Dean ? Tout va bien ? »_

_C'est Sam qui a pris la place de Cass. Il le ramène sur le siège de l'Impala, et son épaule vide semble plus lourde. _

_« Ouai. Ouai ça va. »_

_Il fixe la marque de Caïn, roule l'épaule de Castiel. L'océan se déchaîne. La falaise laisse tomber ses lourdes pierres. Sur le siége avant, Dean se laisse tomber en arrière._

xxx

Claire passe dans le couloir, se stoppe. Elle plante ses éclair givrés contre le profil du chasseur qui semble ne pas la remarquer. Là, comme ça, son épaule contre le cadre de la porte. Castiel, allongé dans le cadre de sa chambre. Le matin, c'est toujours compliqué de réfléchir. Même pour les matinaux, le matin, c'est compliqué. C'est compliqué lorsqu'elle fait, de ses yeux, un ping-pong entre ses deux aînés. Ses lèvres s'arquent, négatives. Et ses yeux se plissent. Les éclats de voix de tantôt, elle les a entendus, ils l'ont réveillée. Un dernier jet de pupille et elle s'éclipse comme si jamais elle n'était passée.

_Castiel avait quelque chose d'insupportable dans sa façon d'être. Une façon raide d'actionner ses jambes, ou de manier ses é grincement mécanique dans les basses de sa voix. Une inertie imperturbable. Et là dessous, c'était la tempête de feu de Yellowstone._

_Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean... La tempête de feu débordait... grignotant des parcelles vitales qui n'étaient pas les siennes. La sorcière... Au final, tout le monde s'en foutait de la sorcière. C'était surtout Dean. _

_Dean, Dean et encore Dean. _

Toujours Dean.

_Un fois trouvé, ce type avait failli la faire déguerpir. Claire n'était pas une chasseresse aguerrie, mais... tout le monde sait qu'une moindre feuille fait fuir un gibier. Alors le voir débarquer tout feu tout flamme, marque pulsante et sanguine à l'avant bras, elle n'avait su comment réagir. Cette chasse allait être sa plus importante depuis qu'elle commençait à faire la route avec eux. Un cauchemar, cette route._

_Cette destination en était le pire... _

_À peine le temps d'élaborer un plan et... Enfin un plan. Dégainer, tirer. Voilà ce que c'était _ce plan_. Et les voilà devant la sorcière et le comité d'accueil : trois démons. Panique à bord. Et à côté, le retour de l'iceberg imprenable. Castiel et la lame à peine brillante à la lisière de sa manche. Il avait tenté une main sur l'épaule de la petite mais elle s'en était écartée._

_Puis Dean... Dean avait enfoncé la porte ! Trois pas d'élan, et les deux pieds devant, le 'pompe en main et doigt sur la gâchette. _

_Le temps se déchaîna. Brisant ses chaînes, ouvrant portes et fenêtres. Sam s'engouffra à la suite. Castiel n'était plus qu'un claquement d'imper. Et elle... Elle n'était pas prête. Pour les démons, elle n'était _pas prête._ Leurs yeux noirs, leurs coup de vent qu'ils rejettent d'un revers de main... Son âme entrant en collision avec le démon, s'acharnant contre le sceau fraîchement tatoué entre ses omoplates. _

_Et le tout avait vite fait de devenir une vraie poudrière. Un enchevêtrement de cri, de coup et de bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent. Elle, elle se débattait à grand renfort de sel, d'eau bénite et d'exorcisme. D'un exorcisme... Le plus basique qu'elle avait appris. La peur comme moteur, la colère comme combustible et c'était parti. Ses pensées lui donnait un effet de tunnel-vision sur sa propre survie... De trois démons, ils étaient passés à six... _

_« DERRIERE ! ELLE SE BARRE ! »_

_Dean lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Castiel éliminait son deuxième démon et ses yeux s'ouvraient à leur paroxysme sur la silhouette fluette qui poussait sa voix plus fort que n'importe qui ici. _

Nuit horrible... Irréaliste... Dans sa marche matinale au travers les murs du Bunker, elle croisa Sam. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Dean était redevenu_ Lui._Sam roula ses prunelles dans ses orbites... La transformation semblait si soudaine, la résolution du problème si... stupide.

Ils hochèrent, l'un à l'autre, leur tête. Un sourire fade anima leurs lèvres.

« 'Lut Sam.

– Bien dormi ? »

Trois politesses plus tard, tous deux se séparèrent.

.

_Là bas ! Sam se lança au détour d'une ruelle. Il pouvait sentir les effluves entêtantes du parfum de la sorcière. Encore quelques foulées et... _

_Sans ménagement, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira en arrière. Sa crinière blonde ondulant autour de sa tête, tintée de bleu et de rouge, reflets de lumières la plaqua contre le mur de brique, dégaina le couteau de son jean et le lui colla contre la jugulaire. Le calme olympien qu'elle tentait vainement d'afficher se brisa, morceau par morceau. Sa lèvre tremblait, sa ligne s'en brisait. Ses yeux crépitaient, sinistres. Ses mains en suspend au bout de ses bras ne savaient que faire... _

_« É...Écoute... moi... Si tu me tues, ton... Ton frère va devoir... »..._

_Elle reprit un souffle lourd._

_Sam plissa dangereusement ses yeux. Si le sang de démon ne l'animait plus, d'aucun en aurait douté en cet instant._

_« Si tu me tues... Dis adieu au contre-sort... »_

xxx

Castiel aurait aimé être debout, droit, pas très fier, mais le nez dans cette foutue bibliothèque aussi remplie qu'inutile pour trouver un fugace espoir de sauver Dean. Quoi que non, la bibliothèque était inutile, maintenant... Car il savait que la réponse à ses questions ne s'y trouvait en rien... Les seules choses qu'il pouvait s'y remémorer ? De simples rappels de magies élémentaires aussi anciens que variés et presque oubliés. Mais aucune solution miracle. Car il n'y avait _pas_ de _solution miracle_... Il fallait se faire à l'idée... Sa place n'était plus au bunker. Elle ne l'y avait jamais été...

Mais son corps ne répondait pas. Ne répondait plus aux commandes de sa mécanique cérébrale. Alors il aurait préféré dormir. Mais là aussi, impossible. Le corps inerte contre le moelleux du matelas, sa nuque calée entre les oreillers, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre une fatigue qui ne venait pas.

Alors il attendait, ses yeux plongés dans les menthes à l'eau de son protégé. Puis les lèvres se pincent, ses yeux roulent, reviennent en place...

_La marque brûlait contre ce bras. Pompait et diffusait son venin dans les veines. Et les yeux verts tiraient sur le kaki. Les lèvres s'étiraient, torves. Ses gestes gagnaient en précision, son corps en résistance et souplesse. _

_La sorcière avait prit la fuite. Sam partit à sa poursuite. Dean se fit expulser contre un mur comme on rejette une chaussette sous le lit. Et la folie souffla de ses narines. La vieille lame de rubis tournoyait entre ses mains. Et lorsqu'il reprit en chasse ses démons, un de ses coups frôla la jugulaire. Un autre tailla à demi, l'artère fémorale. Et le combat vira torture trop précise alors que Castiel prêtait main forte à la fille de Jimmy. _

_Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Son corps bougea de lui-même. Le sang dégoulinait des doigts effilés de Dean. Les giclures tachaient son visage, barraient sa bouche. Son tee-shirt noir semblait plus humide... Plus visqueux lorsque l'ange entra en collision avec ce corps dont le tatouage n'était d'aucune utilité face au mal qui le rongeait. _

_La peau autour du cadeau de Caïn ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amoncellement boursoufflé de chairs à vif. La Team Free Will, et Crowley aussi, prenaient le plus grand soin à maintenir la première lame le plus loin possible de l'aîné des Winchester. Pourtant, cette nuit là, son absence brilla comme une présence tacite._

_Un sourire torve qui fend le visage... Un immense regard aux pupilles dilatées. La folie. Fausse bonne amie que la folie. _

_Les démons ? Oh, en pièce. Le réceptacle ? En pièce... _

_Claire restait interdite. Choquée contre le mur de la pièce où ils se trouvaient... La cave d'un immeuble délabré. Ses yeux vacillaient, fébriles, sans pouvoir se détourner de Dean. Dean qui s'acharnait sur l'ancien corps du démon. Castiel s'était glissé derrière lui, avait soulevé son poids plume par les épaules et le retenait de toutes ses forces parce que _Dean restait Dean_._ _Et ce corps n'était pas_ _fragile. Il filait comme un rapace. Glissait comme une anguille. _

_« Dean ! Calme-toi, Dean. C'est terminé. »_

Ssshhhh…

_Oui, calme Dean. Calme. Lâche la lame et calme-toi. Voilà... _

_Le souffle chaud qui glissait contre sa joue. Le chasseur se concentra dessus. C'était tranquille, inquiet, presque désespéré ce souffle contre sa joue. Inutile de continuer, c'était_ terminé_._ _L'anguille cesse de gesticuler et se rend compte que ses pieds flottent dans le vide. Que ses épaules sont bloquées. Que Castiel le tenait. Ne voulait pas le lâcher. _

Ne voulait **plus** le lâcher.

_Ses bras ballottent le long de son corps. Le couteau de Ruby résonne lorsque le fer tinte avec violence contre le sol. Le bourdonnement... _Ah bon, un bourdonnement ?_ q__ui cesse de lui vriller les oreilles. Son sang redescend de sa tête, ne laissant derrière lui que cette migraine que génère la panique soudaine, comme le contre coup d'un choc à la tête. _

_« Tue-moi Cass… Tu as promis… Fais le, maintenant... »_

_Murmure… Supplique… Sa tête dodelina, ses mèches de cheveux s'agitèrent, puis il sombra dans l'inconscient. C'est à ce moment que Castiel relâcha sa prise et laissa reposer le corps de son protégé contre lui._

_En plus du souffle malaisé de Dean qui glissait entre les boutons de sa chemise, il sentait le picotement d'un regard de pointes taillées en flèche contre son profil... Mais ce regard de Claire, il le refoula au loin en s'enfonçant dans une immobilité statufiée..._

.

_De retour au Bunker, c'est un silence morbide qui couvre cette joyeuse équipe, au chevet de Dean. Claire le brisa . Son corps enroulé dans un plaid, un tasse de lait chaud entre les mains et, surtout, assise et tassée contre le mur le plus éloigné de l'aîné Winchester._

_« On fait quoi de lui, maintenant ? »_

_Instant de silence... C'est Sam qui brise celui-ci._

– _On espère qu'il se réveillera en étant lui même... »_

_Du coin de l'œil, Sam Winchester observait cet ange comme on observe une comète avant l'impact. Dean était toujours inconscient, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Sam croisait ses bras sur son torse, remontait ses épaules noueuses et prit une longue inspiration en fixant tour à tour le dos de l'ange et le corps de son frère. Sa main passa sur son visage et le tira vers le bas comme pour enlever les fils récalcitrants d'une araignée. La nuit épouvantable lui revenait en tête comme une mauvaise caricature d'Orange Mécanique. De la chasse aux sorcières, ils avaient fini par taper du démon. _

_Non… Ce n'était pas le bon mot._

Massacrer._ Ça sonne plus juste. Plus grinçant. _

_Un frisson lui remonta l'échine…_

_Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Comment se réveillerait-il ? Devaient-ils l'enfermer sur le piège ? Et s'il redevenait démoniaque ? Et s'il n'y avait rien pour inverser le processus ? Des questions plus étouffantes les unes que les autres… L'exorcisme par le sang, oui, mais… Mais merde ! Ça ne marchait pas ! Sur Dean, ça ne marchait pas… _

_Ça. Ne. Marchait. Pas._

_C'était une évidence. Dean en souffrait, et ce n'était pas viable. La preuve, la nuit passée. La preuve des réceptacles saccagés. Comme une seconde nature qui refait surface. Mais on fait quoi contre la nature immuable ? _

_Puis le trench-coat éternellement vissé sur ses épaules, Castiel le fait claquer lorsqu'il se relève du sol et fait les cent pas. Nerveux. Sam l'observe avec insistance... Castiel croise son regard, mais Sam, ce n'est pas Dean. Il n'y lit rien d'autre que la première pellicule flottante entre le trop et le pas-assez. Puis les orbes de glaces se posent sur les paupières closes de Dean... Et il a l'impression de croiser son regard au travers la membrane. Ses lèvres gigotent, se pincent, s'arquent gravement. Ses yeux roulent autour de la pièce puis se posent sur ses propres mains. Elles se serrent, les articulation blanchissent. _

_« Castiel ? »_

_Les silences étaient monnaies courantes entre chaque réponses...Mais Cass resta muet. Même si les yeux le dardent, lances acérées... _

_« Castiel, si tu as une solution, c'est maintenant ou jamais... Dean dort, **pour l'instant**. »_

_Sam bondit. Posa ses main sur les épaules basses de l'ange en sursis._

_« Il y a peut-être une solution. Elle n'est que temporaire mais..._

– _Mais quoi ? On parle de mon frère là ! On parle de Dean ! Tu as toujours été là pour lui. Tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber maintenant ? »_

_Il était censé être insensible aux yeux de chiens battus. Aux voix éraillées et larmoyantes._

_« Sam... Cette grâce n'étant pas la mienne... »_

_Il glissa ses prunelles contre ses propres-mains._

_« Je ne sais comment il pourrait réagir..._

– _C'est notre seule et unique solution, Castiel... Non ?_

_Ses yeux se plissèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent si forts que ses paupières manquèrent se fermer. Les jointures de ses doigts se firent de neige. Ses paupières se fermèrent avec force. Et lorsqu'elles se rouvrirent, ses icebergs semblèrent plus électriques... Sans un regard pour le cadet, il se rapprocha de Dean, posa ses deux mains autour de la marque de Caïn. Serra l'étau de sa mâchoire à son paroxysme._

_Elles brillèrent. Chauffèrent la peau et se retirèrent... Laissant derrière elle, des sceaux énochiens de chaque côté de la marque démoniaque... Alors que celle-ci pulsait, sanguine, les symboles vibraient de cette grâce volée... _

_Castiel se redressa un peu trop vite, manqua de s'écrouler alors que des étoiles pétillaient par dessus les images que ses yeux lui renvoyaient. Sam apparut à la seconde près à ses côté pour le retenir d'une main sur l'épaule avant de s'accroupir auprès de son frère..._

_Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Castiel... Qui grinça contre les mur et se stoppa aussi sec dans une inspiration trop piquante._

_Roulement de comprimés dans leur tube de plastique finit de faire réagir l'assistance..._

_« Tu prends quoi, là Castiel ? »_

_Claire. _

_« De l'aspirine. »_

_L'ange fixa le tube de comprimés._

_« Allez dormir, tous les deux. Je le veille pour là nuit. »_

_Il se fit dévisager avec instance... Ce qui lui vola un soupir... _

_« Je n'ai pas sommeil... Insomnie, je suppose. Je vais veiller sur lui. Je te réveillerais, au besoin, Sam._

– _Mmm... Mouai, penses à me réveiller, surtout... Et dors un peu Cas. Toi aussi tu en as besoin. »_

_Les yeux de Castiel se plantèrent dans ceux de Sam. Froncements de sourcil, lèvres qui se pincent... Et cernes de panda sous les paupières._

xxx

Castiel trouva la force de rouler sur le dos et d'écraser son bras contre ses yeux... Dormir, si seulement il pouvait dormir... Lui qui fuyait le sommeil comme une Némésis, s'y serait vautrée comme un chiot contre sa mère. Il sentait son cœur fouetter ses poumons, puis freiner en urgence avant l'accident. Puis repartir pied au plancher, et tirer le frein à main avant le feu rouge. Ses mains étaient moites, son front dégoulinant de transpiration.

Il mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure. Entendit un bruis de pas qui s'éloigne, emportant l'odeur et la présence de Dean.

_Après une nuit blanche, y a toujours ce petit instant où... Où tu pètes la forme. Où tu tournes dans tous les sens, monté sur ressort. Où tu te sens l'âme d'un guerrier prêt à combattre les méandres d'une bibliothèque déchaînée. Ce moment où tu te dis que tu vas tout déboîter. Que tu te sens pousser des ailes de poulet, que t'agites comme gosse énervé. Ce moment où tout t'est possible. Où tu pourrais soulever des montagnes, gagner au loto et aller botter le cul de tous ces richards pompeux. _

_Ce moment où te te prends pour Dieu._

_Ah, Dieu... Si seulement Castiel était Dieu... Il y avait goûté et aimé ça. Ce moment d'infinie liberté. Ce moment où les bons et mécréants le regardaient avec les yeux pétillants. Ce moment où il avait rendu la vue à un vieil aveugle. Ce moment où il avait craché à la face des fanatiques religieux que leurs discours étaient indignes et baveux. Ce moment où, dans les rues, la populace le regardait tantôt effrayée, tantôt émerveillée. Il était tombé si bas pour en arriver là... Jusqu'à fricoter avec le Diable. Et s'était relevé avec la majesté du phénix !_

Pour s'apercevoir que le phénix était en fait Icare.

_Et voilà comment faire redescendre l'effet coup-de-jus de la nuit blanche. Traîtresse la nuit blanche. Après une pirouette au détour d'une étagère, Castiel s'écrase sur la chaise de bois et se presse les tempes entre les doigts. Elles vibrent. Le sang y pulse un grésillement chaotique. De sa poche il ressort le tube translucide, teintant les pâles cachets d'une couleur d'agrume trop mur. Il en sort deux comprimés, les avale avec une grande tasse de café. Ne pas dormir, ce n'était pas le moment... _

_Sauf qu'après la nuit blanche, y a ce moment où la vision se floute. Où, tout seul, le décor bouge. Où un bourdonnement de frelon vrille les tympans. Ce moment où tu te lèves sans trop chercher à comprendre et tu trouves quelque chose de plus... _

_De tout simplement plus fort. _

_Un boisson énergisante plus tard, et le revoilà plongé dans ses bouquins. Calme, silence. Même Sam dormait encore. Pauvre Sammy qui s'était occupé de son frère jusqu'à le coucher... Puis il avait laissé Castiel le veiller, pensant qu'il le réveillerait un peu plus tard. Se postant face à la porte de sa chambre, grimoire sur les genoux, pile de manuscrits en guise d'accoudoir, l'ange continuait ses vaines recherches. Le problème des humains, c'était leur manque de connaissance... Il avait presque terminé d'éplucher absolument tous les écrits de la bibliothèque. Et rien de nouveau en était sorti... Parfois une simple piste de réflexion lui venait en tête et lui rafraîchissait sa mémoire millénaire et fatiguée par son corps de chair. _

Son corps de chair...

xxx

Dean erra dans les couloir du Bunker. Il observait encore ses mains redevenues calleuses. Ses pieds aux orteils ornés de quelques poils, et ses hanches qui retenaient enfin ses sous-vêtements. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé...

_Ou presque..._

_Au levé du jour, il avait tout ramené, tout rangé sur les étagères, pour en ressortir une nouvelle pile qu'il feuilletait rapidement sur une des tables en chêne, à la lumière des liseuses. Puis les bruits de pas s'étaient levés. Le plancher grinçant sous les pieds nus d'une lourde démarche. _

_Les billes bleues se relevèrent. Lentes. Dean regardait ses pieds tout en marchant, ses mèches de cheveux lui encadrant le visage. Puis il relève la tête. Brusque. Ses vertes prunelles claires et brillantes de colère_._ Dean était là. Son tee-shirt trop grand sur le dos, un caleçon noué sur le côté en un boudin de tissu, avec un élastique, pour l'empêcher de recouvrir ses chevilles. _

_« Hello, Dean. »_

_La tête châtain se secoue de droite à gauche sans que son regard ne quitte l'azurite._

_« Castiel. Tu avais promis. Merde, Cass ! Je fous quoi encore là ? »_

_Les prunelles bleues s'agrandirent. Des prunelles brouillées de fatigue, d'incrédulité. Réduisant l'espace occupé par les cernes. Ses lèvres se pincent. Se frottent l'une à l'autre et reçoivent l'humidité anxieuse de la langue._

_._

_« Cass, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose... »_

_Sa gorge s'était serrée, à Cass._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Qu'était-ce qu'une promesse que de la faire à Dean ? La logique des choses._

_« Si je retourne du **côté obscur**. Descends moi. »_

_L'effroi vibra jusqu'au cœur de sa grâce volée. Sa tête avait manqué de lui tourner. Dean... Dean était résigné... _

_._

_Non, Dean n'était pas résigné. Dean fuyait. Il fuyait comme lorsqu'il avait voulu laisser son corps à Michael. _

_« Cass, je t'ai demandé : qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ? »_

_Grondante, résonnante. Sourde comme les basses d'une enceinte mal réglée. Voilà ce qu'était alors sa voix. En amoncellement informe mal compressé par l'étroitesse de ce squelette qui l'étreignait. _

_L'étouffait. _

_Sa respiration profonde en témoignait. Douloureuse dans ses poches d'air déjà trop remplies. Il avait besoin de cet air. Il n'en avait pas assez. Sortir, courir n'y aurait rien changé. C'était un fait. Ces poumons étaient trop petits pour absorber tout l'oxygène exigé. Rage grondante envers lui-même. Envers la sorcière. Envers le monde entier. Pression atmosphérique en augmentation, l'orage en préparation. Tempête latente. Ouragan et cyclone. Clones... Clones de haines. Clones d'aversions... Vents de fureur. Rafales amères. _

_« Tu te réveilles, Dean._

– _Castiel. Ne joues pas au con. »_

_L'épuisement n'avait qu'à bien se tenir... L'emplumé serra ses poing. Blanchit ses étrécis, lèvres plaquées. Narines frémissantes. Et regard brouillé. Regard brumeux. Regard hésitant. Terrain, glissant... Encore et toujours ce terrain glissant. Ses yeux roulèrent autour de la pièce puis se plantèrent dans le vert tranchant._

_« J'ai promis **uniquement **si tu repassais du côté obscur, Dean._

– _Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé Castiel ! Je le sais, je l'ai senti !_

– _Non Dean. Je t'ai vu. Tu étais toujours là ! »_

_Le ton montait. Le bras de fer prenait ses marques._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Cass, hein ? Tu te fais de faux espoirs ! Tu fais subir des faux espoirs à Sammy ! Putain, plantes moi ta foutue lame dans le corps une bonne fois pour toute ! Aie le courage de le faire !_

– _Tu parles de courage, Dean. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu fuis. »_

_La voix claque contre celle du Winchester. _

_« C'est moi qui fuis ? Qui a joué les débilitants durant des mois alors qu'on essayait, Sammy et moi, de réparer tes merdes ! De supprimer tes putains de léviathans ! Hein Cass ? C'est toi ! Alors ne me parle pas fuite. Tu n'as toujours fait que ça ! Même ta pseudo-rébellion, c'était une fuite, n'est-ce pas ? T'en pouvais juste plus de supporter la gueule de tes frangins, t'avais la trouille de l'apocalypse, c'est ça ? »_

_Nouveau regain. Merci l'adrénaline. Merci la surrénale qui la sécrète. Car elle se déverse des nerfs à ses muscles ensuqués. Non-merci l'effet de la colère. Non-merci le cœur qui se serre. La gorge qui se noue. D'un bon, il se relève. Sa chaise ripe au sol, ses mains frappent le chêne de la table._

_« Je n'ai jamais fuis le paradis, Dean. Jamais. »_

_Le jamais est une promesse._

_« Jamais je n'ai pas eu peur de l'apocalypse ou de mes frères. Je les ai refusés. J'ai refusé leurs règles, le paradis. J'ai cru en toi, Dean. Depuis le tout premier instant où j'ai attrapé ton âme pour l'envelopper de ma grâce et la sortir de l'enfer. Depuis le tout premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux d'ange sur toi, tout à basculer. Pourquoi ? Parce ce que j'avais foi en toi ! Alors non. Je n'avais pas peur. Lorsque je me suis rebellé, c'était mon choix. »_

_Son poing donna un autre coup dans le bois._

_« Tout ce que j'ai fait. Absolument tout. Je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit. Je croyais et je crois toujours en toi ! Alors non. Je n'avais pas peur. »_

_La brûlure sous-cutanée des bouillons de rage, Cass ne s'y faisait pas._

_« Arrête ton char… Tu avais foi en moi et tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Cass, Come on... te fous pas de ma gueule, mon pote, ok ? »_

_L'arrogance. Le goût doux-amer du poison qui vomissait au travers les lèvres acerbes débordant d'une verve répugnante. Dean met ses mains sur ses petites hanches et relève le bout de son nez, un sourire au bout des lèvres._

_« Tu dis croire en moi ? Mais franchement, quand m'as-tu un jour écouté ? Lorsque tu t'es allié avec Crowley ? Putain... Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas te tuer... »_

_Instant de flottement... Le palpitant cardiaque loupe un battement, sous les côtes de Cass..._

_« Sérieusement... Ça m'a_ tellement _dégoûté. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Parce que j'avais confiance en toi ! Tu avais bien une bonne raison pour toute cette merde ! Alors je t'ai écouté déblatérer sur les âmes du purgatoire. Toute la connerie que t'avait nourrie toute une année durant. Toute une année sans aucune nouvelle. Pas même un de tes _bonjour Dean_. Rien, nothing, nada, que t'chi. Et le pire ! C'est que j'étais persuadé de sentir ta présence dans ma misérable vie. Mais non, je délirais. Quand je me retournais, il n'y avait rien. _Plus rien._ »_

.

_Pas même le bruissement d'une aile. Pas même le murmure d'une brise légère. Juste une vague sensation de manque. Un membre qu'on ampute et qui nous démange. Il se revoyait, Dean, en train de prendre la ratisse pour virer toutes les feuilles mortes qui gisaient au sol. Une feuille, une vie. Une feuille, une vie... Une feuille et... Non il n'y avait plus de vie. Il s'était retourné et n'avait trouvé que le vide. Il en devenait fou. Se trouvait des air de schizophrène lorsqu'il se mettait à déblatérer tout seul sur une toiture qu'il avait réparé. Comme si un ami imaginaire s'était posé, là. Tout contre lui. En un murmure par dessus l'épaule. Une souffle jusqu'à son oreille. _

_Mais ce n'était qu'un ami imaginaire. De ceux qu'on s'invente petit et que maman chasse d'un revers de main. Castiel avait-il réellement été son ami ? Ou le lui avait-il fait croire dans le seul but de le dégainer comme une arme ?_

_._

_« Je n'étais qu'une arme, un objet. Cass. Tu poppais comme ça, POF ! _J'ai besoin de ton aide, Dean_. Et tu repartais. **Tu repartais Cass** !_

_Sa petite imitation avait quelque chose d'ignominieux avec l'expression nue de toute émotion qu'il imitait. Vide, trou noir absorbant toute joie. Bras ballants et informes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Mais son regard, brillait. Brûlait. Incendiait tout ce qu'il embrassait._

_« Tu n'as jamais été une arme, Dean. Tu vivais une vie normale ! Une vie de famille que tu as toujours souhaitée ! Je ne pouvais te l'arracher pour t'entraîner dans une guerre qui n'était pas la tienne ! Tu avais tellement sacrifié pour éviter l'apocalypse… _

– _Ah oui… Merveilleuse idée. Merveilleuse vie que tu m'as donnée. Tu m'as jeté là sans aucun but. Sans Sam. Sans_ toi_. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour les léviathans ? La marque de Caïn ? C'est vrai que je suis beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier ! Oui Castiel. Tu as raison ! Ma vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu m'as fait ce cadeau !_ Merci infiniment !

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

_La voix de Castiel résonne si fort que les murs semblent vibrer. Les yeux sont grands ouverts. Son poing s'est une nouvelle fois effondré contre le bois, poussé par toute la violence de son bordel émotionnel._

**« Tu. Avais. Le choix ! »**

_Celle de Dean s'emporte plus forte encore. Pas de ses voix qui crissent contre l'ardoise. Mais celle du tonnerre grondant à l'impact de chaque déflagration. Et il se stoppe un instant en entendant le son de sa voix... Non, il devait avoir rêvé, la colère lui donnait l'impression d'avoir récupéré une partie de lui-même...Puis il enchaîne, sans pitié._

« _Tu pouvais venir me chercher mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Merde Castiel ! Je sais que tu voulais bien faire… Mais t'as fait le mauvais choix ! Comme tu l'as fait par la suite. Castiel, tu nous as rejeté. Tu m'as rejeté ! »_

_Même une corde n'aurait su plus l'étrangler. Sa voix s'était baissée en une subite interlude. La préparation d'un nouvel éclair._

_« Dean… Je ne vous ai jamais rejeté. Encore moins toi !_

– _Si Castiel… Je t'ai imploré de renoncer à ces maudites âmes. De me faire confiance. On aurait trouvé une autre solution ! Toute autre solution valait mieux que de s'allier au roi des enfers !_

– _C'était le meilleur choix qui s'offrait, je n'avais pas de temps ! Je ne pensais pas à mal !_

– _Ravale donc ta rengaine... L'enfer est pavé de bonnes attentions, tu sais… »_

_De trop bonnes attentions pour détourner le regard face à ses appels et ses faux-airs de Saint-Grall. Parce que le Saint-Grall n'existait pas. C'était une invention de l'homme. Une légende fantasque et sans fondement visant à calmer les peuples et leur soutirer plus d'argent. _

_Dean poussa son soupir en baissant ses é en cet instant, on aurait pu dire _quelque chose change_. _

_« Tu ne penses jamais à mal, pas vrai Cass ? Comme pour Sam ? Lorsque que tu as brisé le _mur_, tu ne pensais pas à mal, non plus ? C'était quoi, un mal nécessaire pour ton fantasme mégalomane ! Devenir Dieu-Castiel... Sans dec'... Je l'ai toujours en travers, ça. »_

.

_Et lorsque Castiel s'était rendu compte de son erreur, de sa folie, il avait rampé jusqu'à lui. Avec ses grand yeux de chiot. De bébé-en-trench-coat. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait de la merde ! Bien sûr qu'il était désolé ! Bien sûr que Dean le voyait. Alors il lui avait tendu la main. _

_Parce que c'était Cass..._

_Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment effacé l'ardoise..._

_._

_Avant que l'ange n'ait le temps de se défendre, le Winchester enchaîne encore. Pas de répit pour son ange. _

_« Et après… tu es mort. »_

_._

_Son cœur, avait failli lâcher. Bête sauvage dans une cage qui se fracasse le crâne contre les barreaux. Barreaux de fer. Barreaux de haine. De haine envers lui-même. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères disparaissaient… Mais Cass ne devait pas disparaître, il était _son ange _! L'eau n'aurait pas dû le tuer, n'aurait pas dû le noyer. Et pourtant… merde la seule chose qui remonta de sa surface, fut son trench-coat. _

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'avait récupéré. L'avait serré contre lui comme si… Comme s'il tenait le corps froid et gonflé d'un Castiel noyé. Incapable de parler… Sam avait voulu le relever mais… il était resté là, sur le sol boueux de la berge. Le regard flou et vide. La bouche ouverte en un cri inaudible. _

_Mort. Castiel était mort. _

_Et Sam se souvenait encore de cette époque. De la douleur fracassante de son frère. De ses hurlements plus violents encore que lors de ces cauchemar de l'enfer. Mais Dean n'en a jamais parlé de ces rêves-ci. Moins encore que les autres. Il se réveillait en sursaut. Hurlait à plein poumon et ses cordes vocales manquaient de peu l'explosion._

_Mort. Castiel était mort._

_Il ne restait plus qu'à se relever. Seul. Encore..._

_._

_Un moment de silence. Sorte de commémoration. Dean fait volte face. S'immobilise. Un inspiration lourde puis se retourne, stoïque. L'emplumé détourne le regard. Les billes vertes le rattrapent. De ce même mouvement de tête insistant dont Dean le gratifiait à chaque tentative de… de fuite...Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Castiel avait envie de fuir._

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à _fuir_. »_

_Il s'avance. Son pas est ferme, ses épaules droites. Plus droites que depuis des semaines... Ses poings vibraient de rage mal contenue. Ses yeux… Ses yeux… Ses yeux le transperçaient, à l'ange. Le lacéraient, l'écorchaient. L'étouffaient alors que sa tension augmentait, descendait, augmentait. Une tachycardie le prenait, puis le lâchait. Contre-coup d'une nuit d'insomnie mêlée réplique du tsunami qui ballottait entre eux._

_« Tu l'as dit toi même : il faudrait qu'on ait un jour_ cette discussion. _Et ce jour, c'est maintenant. Je ne vais pas te laisser te barrer comme ça. Fais moi confiance, pour une fois. »_

_Son petit corps forme un barrage infranchissable. Car il semble d'ailleurs que son petit corps ne l'est pas tant que ça. Et ça le surprend, l'emplumé se pense pris d'hallucination... Mais Cass ne voulait pas rester là.. La fatigue, ça rend instable. Ajoutez à ça les antiasthéniques autant balancer tout plein de produits chimiques dans une même éprouvette. Et puis... il s'interdisait d'user de grâce pour se maintenir. Ressource trop précieuse et Dean avait toujours besoin de lui... et de ce mauvais mojo... _

_« Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement lorsque je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Cass… »_

_Les mots se coagulent… Caillouteux, heurtés contre les parois de la bouche acérée du chasseur. Cass laissa son souffle s'échapper. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore. Ses lèvres se trémoussèrent entre ses dents._

_« Dean… C'était pour Sam, que tu étais soulagé. »_

_Constat. Simple constat. Un foutu constat avec sa monocorde voix._

_« _**Non **_! Castiel. Non ! Enfin, bien sûr que j'étais soulagé car Sam pourrait être sauvé de sa folie … mais… Mais non Cass, j'étais soulagé de te revoir ! _

– _Et tu es parti. »_

_Le problème des tempêtes, c'est le vent. Quand on croit le danger passé, il tourne nous revient dessus de plein fouet. _

_« Tu dis que c'est moi, qui vous ait laissé. Que je n'étais là que lorsque j'avais besoin de toi. Mais c'est faux. Combien de fois je suis venu alors que tu me priais de_ ramener mon p'tit cul d'emplumé ? _Je n'ai pas tenu le compte. Jamais. Mais je suis toujours venu lorsque tu en avais réellement besoin ! Et lorsque j'ai eu sauvé, Sam... »_

_Ses prunelles se lèvent vers le plafond, ses épaules tressautent d'un air dérisoire en accord avec le coin de ses lèvres qui s'arque. _Dérisoire_…_ _Oui, c'était risiblement dérisoire comme espoir… Comme attente de... quoi ? De reconnaissance ? Non, Castiel ne le faisait pas pour ça... D'attention ? C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien... l'attention. Mais non. C'était l'attente de confiance, au moins un tout petit peu de confiance... Le reste, Castiel l'espérait, mais ne l'attendait pas, ne l'attendrait jamais et encore moins l'exigerait... Mais c'était risible. Comme toute cette mascarade. À hurler de rire, le petit ange prostré sur son lit. _

_« Lorsque j'ai sauvé Sam, Dean. Je t'ai regardé. Je t'ai cherché du regard. J'ai cherché ta voix. Mais tu n'étais déjà plus là ! Tu m'as laissé. Et tu sais quoi ? Pour la première fois, j'ai eu réellement mal. Pas à cause du Lucifer que j'avais dans la tête. Mais à cause de toi ! »_

xxx

Comme sur une vieille cicatrice que l'humidité ravive, Castiel plaque sa main sur sa cage thoracique. Son cœur ne cessait de se jeter dans tous les sens. De se fracasser contre les os et de consommer tout l'air de ses poumons étrécis. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tous les deux... Eux que les non-dit avaient nourri. Ils les jetaient comme des dès sur une table...

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi faire tout ça ? Autant jouer à la roulette avec un chargeur où il ne manquait qu'une seule balle. Où les balles étaient des comprimés de stimulant, luttant contre la fatigue humaine, maquillées en cachets d'aspirine...

Son cœur ralentit si soudainement qu'un reflex de panique le saisit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, rivés au plafond blanc du Bunker et ses mains griffèrent sa poitrine. Il cherchait l'air de toutes ses forces, ne sachant comment le trouver, les sifflements d'air s'élevaient dans la pièce. Puis un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la chambre. Deux mains sur son visage et...

_Dean était là_... Ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes. Ses pouces s'activant sur ses joues trop pâles.

« Respire Cass, respire ! Calme toi... Inspire... »

Il tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée...

« **SAM! »**

Et sa voix, manqua d'exploser les tympans de son ange, la migraine lui écrasa le nuage encéphale.

« Inspire, Cass. Expire... Inspire... »

_« Je me suis senti si vide... si inutile... Dean, ce n'est pas moi qui te vois comme une arme. C'est toi qui me considère comme ça ! Regarde nous. Regarde moi ! Regarde combien j'ai eu du mal à venir sur les chasses parce que tu ne me voulais pas ! »_

_À son tour de se sentir à l'étroit dans son corps mortel... À son tour d'avoir la gorge en sac de noeux indémêlables. À son tour d'avoir l'ourlet des paupières incendié par le sel. Sa mâchoire se baisse. Reste fixe un instant, tremble. Aucun son, non aucun n'en sort. Il la referme et la pince. Ses. narines se crispent. Son regard s'agite. Se détourne avec tout son visage. Mais la main de Dean..._

_La main de Dean... _

… _le rattrape. Le force à lui faire face. Une prise ferme sur le bas de son visage. Un prise qui bouge, évolue... Et de douce pêche, se fait râpeuse et sèche... Et les yeux verts qui le dominent, plongés dans la mer agité de ses iris... _

_« Je ne veux pas te _perdre_ ! Voilà pourquoi Cass ! »_

_Le tonnerre ça gronde. Ça impacte et ça raisonne. Ça craquelle la coquille et elle explose... _

_« Et en même temps, je ne te fais pas confiance. Plus assez confiance ! Comment suis-je sûr que tu ne vas pas empirer les chose, hein ?! Ou alors que tu ne vas pas disparaître pour une putain _**d'abeille**_ ! J'en ai plein de dos. _Je débordes, là_ ! »_

_Il y a un moment de silence. Nouvelle interlude dans tout ce joyeux déballage. Le carton traîne par terre, le plastique s'enroule autour des chevilles. La prise sur le menton qui se referme lorsque l'ange a son mouvement de recul. C'est trop.. dur... de le soutenir ainsi. Maudite nuit. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer ce tête à tête de déflagration. D'éclats. De pierres que l'on se jette dans l'eau, et les ondes se répercutent de plein fouet entre eux. _

_Castiel se perd, ne sait plus quoi penser, se demande aussi si sa vue ne lui joue pas des tours lorsqu'il lui semble voir la ligne forte de la mâchoire de Dean, et le boudin de tissu se défaire autour des hanches plus épaisses._

Pas confiance...

_Ces mots se répercutaient dans sa boîte crânienne en écho difforme._

Pas confiance...

_Et la prise qui se resserre sur son menton... Ces yeux qui le piquent de sel._

_L'humanité était l'eau d'une rivière. Libre. Et torrentielle les jours de pluies... _

_« Je suis désolé, D..._

– _Tu es toujours dés..._

– _**Laisse moi finir !**__Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je vais partir. »_

Castiel s'humecta les lèvres.

_« Je vais partir... Tu ne me reverras plus. Plus jamais... Ce sera certainement mieux. Mieux pour toi, mieux pour nous deux. »_

_Nouveau blocage vocal... On se calme... on repart._

_« Tu n'auras plus à te demander si tu peux ou non me faire confiance car... »_

_Castiel s'arrache de la prise pour contourner Dean... La main lui attrape le poignet. Le lui serre, sans aucun ménagement. Et bizarrement, il sent l'hématome à venir sur cet emplacement. Le chasseur se rend à peine compte de sa force nouvelle... Il sent une tripotée de fourmillement qui roule sous sa peau et l'étire. _

_Son regard grandit à nouveau, à Cass. Il n'avait pas rêvé Dean_ changeait. _Dean_ revenait.

« **Tu ne vas nulle part ! »**

_Basses résonnantes d'une bonne enceinte. Graves, rauques de colère. Et ça vibre de ses cellules jusqu'à sa grâce temporaire. _

_« Tu restes ici Cass ! J'en ai marre de te voir partir ! On est une famille ! Ta famille. Alors cesse de nous fuir ! _

– _Aujourd'hui ou demain... Une fois cette grâce envolée et je ne serais plus à côté..._

– _Tu restes ! Aujourd'hui et demain ! »_

_Mais demain... il n'y aurait plus de Cass. Du moins, lorsqu'il n'aurait plus de grâce. Plus de ce mauvais mojo qui s'évaporait en emportant les restes de vie que ce corps portait... Ces restes de vie qu'il lui consacrait. Ces restes de vie que Dean retenait dans sa poigne lourde autour de son poignet. _

_Le problème du moment, c'était ce sentiment mitigé qui faisait son apparition. Le soulagement de revoir Dean_ entier. _Et celui du désespoir et de l'incrédulité face aux paroles de son protégé. _

_La chevelure brune suit le mouvement de la tête qui dodeline._

Inspire...

Expire...

_« Dean... _

– _Non Cass... J'ai trop perdu. Je t'ai déjà perdu trop souvent ! Tu restes, maintenant ! _

– _C'est étrange... Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne trouves pas ?_

– _Ta gueule, Cass... »_

_L'ange se fige, ses dent serrées._

_La main de Dean tremblait._ Sa _main.. Calleuse, rude et paniquée. Le corps d'une fille, c'était de la nitroglycérine qui avait enduit toutes les barrières de béton armé et d'acier qu'il s'était forgées. Puis tout avait explosé. Tout explosait encore et continuerait d'exploser. Même dans son corps enfin retrouvé._ Le sien. _Sans les cheveux qui se baladaient. Sans les vêtements qui flottaient. _

_Même plus grands, les poumons étaient toujours trop petits pour lui permettre de correctement respirer. Sa tête continuait de surchauffer. _

_« Dean... _

– _Arrête avec tes_ Dean. **Tu restes, point final !**_ Même si tu me considères comme une arme, un fardeau, un devoir ou peu importe quoi d'autre ! Je ne veux plus te voir faire le con. Jouer avec les événements comme un bébé insouciant ! T'es un stratège oui ou merde ? Comment as-tu pu faire tous ces choix.. ? »_

_Et là, c'est un de ces moment où le temps s'arrête. Ce moment où, après ta nuit blanche, ton corps réclame le repos sans que l'esprit ne puisse le suivre. Alors les jambes lâchent. Comme ça, sans prévenir. D'un coup d'un seul. _

_Et Dean le rattrape. Malgré toute la colère, tout le venin qu'il avait craché,_ il le rattrape. _Le soutien. Ce corps lui paraît plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il sent les transformation au fond de ses entrailles, mais ce corps de femme avait laissé des séquelles graves. Avait abattu les plus hauts murs et ils gisaient, éparses à ses pieds, entre lui et son ange..._

_Une main, grande et chaude sur son dos. Et celle de la prise qui se relâche, laissant les prémisses rougissants d'un hématome à venir. La prise se relâche et enserre les épaules en une étreinte ferme, rassurante. Inquiète. _

_Le problème d'une tempête, c'est ce que ça laisse derrière elle. Les miettes nues des murs de béton, des barrières, des barricades. Et Dean ne peut même plus ramasser les morceaux de sa muraille. _

_Ses bras se resserrent sur Cass qui a laissé tomber sa tête contre son épaule, lourde et bourdonnante. Il a un petit rire dérisoire dont le souffle glisse sur sa peau et extirpe un frisson au chasseur. _

_« Je n'ai pas toujours les idées claires, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi Dean... Mais tu n'as pas toujours fait les bons choix... Et tu ne m'as pas écouté lorsque j'avais raison, toi non plus... »_

_L'emplumé..._

Enfoiré d'emplumé...

… _qui enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Dean. Juste à la jointure avec l'épaule. Là où il frotte son nez comme pour se glisser dans la chaleur d'un nid. _

_« Comme quoi... On est plutôt assorti..._

– … _Plutôt, oui. »_

_L'avantage d'une tempête, c'est l'air frais qu'elle laisse derrière elle..._

_Instant de réflexion pour Dean,_ oui oui c'était possible_. Et il tourne sa tête sur le côté, la baisse jusqu'à la chevelure de geai..._

_Il laisse son visage glisser au travers des mèches. Et c'est comme effleurer ses plumes du bout des lèvres._

xxx

Sam arrive en hâte dans la chambre de Cass. L'ange cherche toujours son air. La situation échappant à Dean. Il a l'air d'un faon devant les phares d'une voiture. Sans un mot, le plus jeune disparaît dans le couloir, son pas de course claque entre les couloirs. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se ramène avec un chiffon, en traînant une odeur de chloroforme. Le chiffon imbibé, il l'agite alors sous le nez de Castiel, quelques secondes. Assez loin, et juste assez pour que ses pensée se brument et que la panique se floute. Puis il le retire et observe son frère, avec un de ces sourires qui veut tout dire.

Dean détourne le regard. Il accroche celui de son anges aux ailes mal-en-point... Il voit les prunelles rouler sous la pellicule de chair, alors il s'écarte... doucement... Mais une main glacée le retient. Alors il s'assied par terre. Comme ça, la main sur le matelas, son poignet dans l'étreinte fraiche qui semble peu à peu tiédir...

Il laisse aller sa tête en arrière, et elle repose maintenant sur le bois de table de chevet. Son nez pointe le plafond, ses prunelles glissent sur le côté. Sur lui, sur Cass...

_Épuisé, Castiel ne pouvait se remettre sur ses deux jambes et restait agrippé à Dean comme à une bouée... Le chasseur laisse un petit souffle s'échapper. Il passe un bras du brun autour de son cou, et son propre bras se cale autour de ses côtes pour le soulever... _

_« Hmph... Je te voyais plus léger ! »_

_Regard noir sur le côté qui rencontre l'arrogance d'un sourire effronté. Et l'ange se laisse glisser, esquissant vaguement le mouvement de marche, mais ne nous leurrons pas, Dean faisait tout le travail et sa tête ballottait de gauche à droite._

_À la sortie de cette salle, Sam, le dos contre le mur du couloir... _

_« Tiens, déjà réveillé, Sammy ?_

– _Yep, je vous ai entendu, toi et Castiel. »_

_Silence un peu trop pesant... Dean détourne le regard, passe devant en ramassant les restes de sa désinvolture. _

_« Depuis quand tu es là ?_

– _Le début... ça va toi ? »_

_Alors Sam savait... que Castiel avait pour mission d'éliminer Dean, si celui-ci devait basculer..._

_« T'as vu ? Le sortilège s'est brisé !_

– _Je sais Dean, je sais... »_

_Leurs yeux s'accrochent..._

_« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

– _Rien, rien...Occupe toi de Cass, je vais manger un morceau, t'as faim ?_

– _Euh, ouaip. Tu me sors de la tarte et un café ? »_

_Hochement de tête, de la part du petit frère, et un sourire doux qui fend ses lèvres. Tout irait mieux, maintenant... Il fallait y croire. Sam voulait y croire._

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Bon, et bien, voilà 3. J'avais envie de finir sur une note plus positive =) ! Encore merci pour votre attention. See ya o/**


End file.
